


【授权翻译】Gil

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug Use, I just want excuses to write slutty noctis, M/M, Obsessive Behaviour, Sex Toys, camboy! Noctis, makes my day better, maybe it will have angst at some point but honestly, plubic sex, webcames, what is character development?, will be pretty smutty, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: Kink-meme点梗：普诺—色情主播Noctis作为一个男生，Prompto没干什么不同寻常的事儿：小黄片种类多样，他不过是恰好最爱直播罢了。他的确要承认自己的迷恋渐渐开始有些出格，但如果有个满分美人为你脱衣、随你使唤，只不过想换一些Gil——有哪个男人能控制自己呢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574907) by [ChildishSadism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism). 



> 我以前为了付清车贷当过仨月色情主播，没准儿这经历能用在别的地方哈哈哈哈，不过~~~车贷还清=木有压力！不用加班！所以，随它去吧。而且我早计划好写这篇了，正好用上。  
> Dys你最近咋样？我挺好。你要挺好那你干嘛不更新别的文？哦Dys对不起我是个大混球我没法控记我计几。orz抱歉。对了，我超————————讨厌daddy kink，不过谁让有人匿名点梗呢，我写。  
> 还有我英语好烂烂，对不起啦。  
> 汤不热= https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ what's up?  
> 原kink meme梗太长了，地址如下：  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=863049#cmt863049  
> 编辑：今天不开心。我会记得点“分章节”键的。

周日的晚上可说是一周中最无所事事的一个晚上，就算想做点什么，面前的选项也是一片空白：转天还要上学上班，所以不能出去玩到很晚；更何况和一群想开派对的朋友出去的话，很难不喝醉。所以周日就是对时间的浪费，除了又烦又懒，根本无事可做。这就是为什么Prompto拿周日当做娱乐日——以各种各样的方式。

Prompto家大多数时间只有他一个人住，所以对别人来说遥不可及的事儿对他而言轻而易举：他闲着没事就能开着功放看小黄片，根本不用担心有人敲门，或者有谁悄悄走进来，发现他裤子没系在腰上，手里攥着自己的老二。有时他真是千恩万谢父母工作繁忙、埋头赚钱，又只有他一个孩子，给了他不少空间干私事儿，一个正茁壮成长、荷尔蒙爆炸的男孩儿还能想要什么别的呢？

这个年纪的男孩看小黄片稀松平常，说实话，一个男人看黄片有任何问题吗？一切都是15岁时开始的，有朋友不停给他发些网站链接，催他快看，链接里当然都是些小短片儿，或是栩栩如生的图片。新大门向他敞开了，他还想看更多。他自己有台电脑，没人和他抢，而且万一父母想要借用，浏览记录也很好删。周日晚上，网络就成了他的头号娱乐宝库，当然，不是用来看萌萌小猫图的。

也是因为看了小黄片，Prompto才发现自己比起娇花，更爱大棒。他不能不说女孩儿们美翻了，也不能否认她们的曲线很诱人，但这些对他就是没什么影响。胸部看起来是很好摸，但Prompto发现自己的眼睛还是更容易黏在男同胞身上。于是他的兴趣从AV转向钙片，一去不复返。他又不用担心父母发现他在看GV，进而发现他是Gay，毕竟他们根本就不在身边，这事儿没有暴露的可能。

没过多久他就发现了色情主播，不是说那种会在reddit上发帖秀裸体只为博关注的妹子，而是为了迎合观众而在线直播的男男女女。当然，你可以免费围观，但别指望他们能干啥。他们和A片演员没太大区别，都是为了钱做事，你要是想看他们按你的指示脱衣服、自慰，那就得花点票子。他们只会听金主的话，简明扼要；不过要是主播人够好，还可能开个“捐款池”，每个人都能往里面扔点小钱，然后主播根据投票来决定下一步行动。

Prompto一下就上瘾了。他不穷，但也不想乱花钱，所以只关注了有限的几个人。这很有趣，可以说这种方式加深了娱乐性，同时又兼具私密感。就算关注对象同时还在取悦很多人，你还是会感觉他做的一切都是为了你——如果花了钱，就更是如此。

一年以后，Prompto发现一个主播注定要掏空他的钱袋了。用户名是“ravenprince（鸦色王子）”，中二到炸，但最后不知为何他还是点了黑白两色房间的缩略图。床很大，是黑色的，暂时空着，但铺得很好，床架周围点着灯，为接下来的表演提供更佳光照。墙上有几个架子，上面摆着成吨的玩具、束缚工具，和许多不同种类的润滑剂。

两分钟后，一个看起来和他差不多大的男孩拿着手机爬上了床，衣服裹得很严实。他冲着摄像头笑了笑，拿起耳麦戴在他一头乌发上。

 _ _“_ 抱歉让各位久等了，但我不能不接家里的电话 _。”__ 男孩从床上爬近了，冲着镜头露出一个看起来有些得意的笑容。

Prompto没法不盯着他看。他眼前的男孩太漂亮了，太他*的美了。床边的灯光让他看起来美不胜收，乌黑的头发完美烘托了他脸庞的轮廓。那丰满的双唇和闪烁着银光的深蓝双眸无不令人恍惚，令人想要得到他的青睐。谁能把眼睛从他身上移开呢？他穿着一条紧身黑牛仔裤和一件有些短的T恤，腹部一小截白得发亮的皮肤露出来，看上去那么柔软。

 _“我很想乖乖的，你们明白吗？但要让他们知道我干这个就太尴尬了……”_ 黑发男孩咬着下唇看向旁边，俩颊微微泛红。 _ _“可这真的很好玩，再说我知道你们就是爱好好照料我。”__ 他冲着镜头轻眨了一下眼睛，嘴角微微上挑。

_“开个池子怎么样？嗯……1000 Gil我就脱掉衣服。刚刚把你们扔在一边真的很对不起，所以一开始我会把金额设得低低的，好不？”_

1000 Gil就能让这个男孩脱光，这可真是超乎慷慨了，Prompto瞥了一眼在线列表暗暗笑着。足足有五百人看着他，只要有一百人投钱就够了。这网站运作方式很简单，花钱买Gil，1美元10 Gil，换算下来他只收100美元就会脱下衣服。

_“不过你们要是想要快一些，或者提点个人要求，就付180，好吧？”_

Prompto听见不少人开始撒钱，意料之中。聊天室被高亮信息刷屏了，净是些Gil金额，或是各式各样的赞美之词，不过大部分信息都是空白的，直到一声不同的音效响起，是180Gil的高亮信息。

男孩笑了，玩味地把头歪向一边： _ _“谢谢你~！你想看什么？还是想玩些别的？”__

Prompto立刻看向聊天框，手指悬在鼠标上方，正要投100Gil。

****bbyok156：乳夹，Noctis宝贝** **

Prompto看着这条要求偏了偏头：至少知道男孩的名字了；当然他可以去简介里找，但不是现在，在他正享受表演的时候。他真叫Noctis吗？听起来不像全名也不像真名。可能是艺名，但总比不知道好。

 _“可以，但池子满了之前只能隔着衣服，好吧？”_ Noctis转过身去，像刚才一样爬过那张床，人人都看得见那条紧身牛仔裤紧贴在他的屁股上。他拿下一个架子上的乳夹，笑着回转到镜头前，把它放在镜头前调皮地空夹了两下，展示了一番暗色金属材质，又靠回床上。Noctis先夹上了一边，发出轻微的哼声，咬住下唇；第二枚紧随其后，让他弓起脊背，胸膛突出，聊天室的人们能看见两颗硬粒被两块金属挤压着。

 _“谢谢，daddy。”_ Noctis低低地说，声音里透着渴求。

这句话直直冲向Prompto的老二，他盯着屏幕，重重叹了口气，靠住椅背，往下看了看裤子上的鼓包。那位甚至都没脱呢，他就这样了，这不公平。他快速打了几个字，询问价码。

 ** **Yellowanon：**** 各项价格？

 ** **Ravenbot（自动回复）：**** 当前目标1000 / 160提要求 / 80速窥 / 50掌掴 /180口交/ 200臀秀 / 1000个室 / 500快照（订阅量x月数）/ 2200照片、快照、个室、旧视频 / 400穿过的女式内裤

价格还不赖，但个室稍微有点贵了。当然不是说Prompto要质疑什么，每个主播都可以因为不同原因定不同价格。但最吸引Prompto注意力的是最后一项，他好奇了，在意识到之前已经打赏了80 Gil，气泡弹出，他的名字高亮起来。

 _“速窥？你就这么没耐心——”_ Noctis低笑，浓密的睫毛掩住半睁的眼睛。

Prompto用力咬住下唇，老二抽搐了一下，而Noctis只是单独提了他一句而已。他紧紧盯着屏幕，没敲两下键盘就发出去一条要求。

****Yellowanon：想看你的屁股。** **

_“好吧，daddy。”_ Noctis冲他笑了一下，露出几颗牙齿，而后慢慢挪动膝盖，转过身去。他回头用眼角看着镜头，拇指缓缓拉低裤腰，露出下面穿的黑色蕾丝内裤。

Prompto的眼睛简直黏在了屏幕上。他注视着修长的手指拽低内裤，显露出下面圆润挺拔的臀瓣来。Noctis打开双腿，让他看见一点臀尖和双囊，而后把手伸到后方，在两瓣间轻缓地抚弄。接下来他分开两指，展示他苍白皮肤衬托下的粉色小洞。Noctis冲他玩味地笑着，两手打开自己，微微向前倾了倾身，恰好让屁股突出些来。打赏像疯了一样，整个聊天室闪着高亮的光芒。

 _“你们今晚对我可不太温柔。”_ Noctis稍微撅了撅嘴，转过身，提起内裤，用哀伤的眼神看着屏幕， _“先是让我夹上乳头，现在连第一个目标都没到，又叫我露给你们看。”_

撅嘴和眼神奏效了，整个聊天室又高亮起来。打赏接着打赏，终于，一声铃音响起，Noctis笑了，两手比了个心。 _ _“_ 谢谢~！你们最好了，爱你们！”_他冲着镜头抛了个飞吻，拉下了乳夹。

第一件脱下来的是T恤，他把它扔到床下，嘴边挂着微笑，抚摸着自己的腰侧；乳尖已经硬挺起来，是方才乳夹的成果。接下来是裤子，他转过身，臀部可爱地左右扭着，一点一点把它褪下。出乎意料的是，有黑色猫耳长筒袜紧紧包着他圆滚滚的大腿。另一条打赏冒出来，花300 Gil要求Noctis不脱掉长袜和内裤。

 _ _“_ 唔……可大家好不容易才填满池子。嗯嗯，既然你打赏了，那为公平起见，直到下一个人打赏300 Gil要我脱掉内裤和袜子为止，我都会穿着，行吧？”_Noctis轻哼着，拾起床上的乳夹，夹回乳尖上，刺激让他不由得闭上了眼睛、抿紧了双唇，一声啜泣传出来。

Prompto完全能明白打赏的那位兄弟在想什么：现在Noctis转过身来展示着可爱的长筒袜和黑色蕾丝内裤，看起来那么完美。他总算能好好看看他了。Noctis的身躯看上去修长又柔软，不会太瘦，双腿虽然纤细，但看起来饱满而紧实；两侧髋骨轮廓突出，衬得肚脐愈发柔嫩、窄细，更为他腰臀之间添上一条迷人的曲线。他双臂颀长，手腕和两手有着精致的形状；肩头看上去稍显纤巧，但肩宽不窄，令他的胸部看上去比实际更大了。难怪有这么多人看他直播。

 _“看哪，现在有700个人了！排在第五，多棒啊！”_ Noctis笑了，从床上爬过来，探身够到摄像头，从不同角度展示自己的身体， _“值得奖赏，来玩些玩具吧？”_

 ** **Ravenbot**** ** **：**** 玩具头号规则，不能两根一起来 / 80 = 15秒 / 160 = 25秒 / 200 = 35秒 / 500可以挑玩具

Prompto很想选那个500 Gil的选项，视线甚至已经开始在架子上的玩具里逡巡，他真的很想看Noctis骑那些大阴茎，之一。这些玩具绝对能好好地扩张他。聊天室的气氛又热络起来，到处都是打赏的提示，虽然有些只不过是20 Gil的小钱。

 ** **Bentho798**** ** **：**** 打赏300“宝贝，留着袜子”

“多谢！我会穿着的！”Noctis对着手里的摄像头咧嘴笑了一下，然后把它固定在支架上，自己靠回了床头板。他抬起腿，边秀屁股边脱内裤，而后把它直直冲着镜头扔过来；内裤下一刻滑落在地，镜头映现出窃笑的Noctis，两腿打开，修剪过的阴毛间掩映着半硬的阴茎。

 ** **Anon189**** ** **：**** 把他顶到第一位。

 ** **Zerotohundred89**** ** **：**** 太他娘美了

 ** **Michaelwatches**** ** **：**** 小骚王子，让我们看看你的屁股。

Prompto抿紧双唇，再次靠紧椅背，扒下裤子给自己的老二制造一些空间。他现在硬得发疼，可他不想现在就开干，所以他的手转而摸向了鼠标，打赏200 Gil以后快速输入一段消息。

 ** **Yellowanon**** ** **：**** 打赏200“开始扩张吧，玩的开心;)”

 _ _“__ _ _您真好，daddy。”__ Noctis像猫一样发出低低的咕哝声，两眼半睁看着镜头，取过一瓶紫色的润滑液展示了一下，嘴角露出一个轻巧的微笑，而后转身趴伏在床头板上，臀部突出，分开双腿。他越过肩膀回头看向镜头，打开润滑剂瓶盖，挤了很多在手指上后探向腿间，中指顺畅地滑入体内，令他微微发出一声气音。他的身子颤抖着，又弓起一些，让手指更深地插进小洞。

Prompto舔了舔嘴唇，又抿了抿，他眼前的聊天室完全被打赏刷屏了。他没法把眼睛从Noctis身上揪下来，没法不去看那缓慢玩弄着紧致穴口的手指——又一根探进去了。Prompto忍不住了，一把扯下底裤撸起来。他用拇指不急不缓地蹭着龟头，盯着Noctis扩张自己的小穴。Noctis现在离镜头更近了，视野绝佳，他能看见手指在小洞里进出、扩张。天知道他多希望那是他自己的手指，但那样他肯定无法自控：他会撑开他的小洞，让他恳求、让他呜咽。这想法让他转着手腕捋动老二，从床头柜里取出润滑剂倒了一些，使动作更顺滑。

一条打赏发出巨响，Prompto的视线从Noctis的屁股上跳开了。Noctis回过身来，阴茎硬邦邦的，双颊微红，两眼圆睁，露出一个大大的笑容。他先是鼓了鼓掌，又掩住自己的笑脸。Prompto呻吟出声，手懒洋洋地动着，看向聊天室。

 ** **AMWNC**** ** **：**** 打赏4200“真是个诱人的小东西，但我猜是时候操操你自己了。听daddy的，挑根粗的，嗯？

 _“万分感谢~~~！”_ Noctis兴奋地笑起来，再次两手比心，摸过一根相对较粗的玩具。他挑起嘴角，亲了它一下，冲着镜头抛了个媚眼， _“Daddy还有什么别的要求吗？”_

 ** **AMWNC**** ** **：**** 把你的小肉棒绑起来。

 _“你真好，也真坏，好的daddy，我会好乖的。”_ Noctis咬住下唇一角，取过一个阴茎环冲着镜头比划了一下，是个橡胶制的，有两圈。多亏了手上粘着的润滑剂，环轻巧地套上了。那环又厚又重，衬得他勃起的肉棒十分可爱；几滴精液开始缓缓渗出来。

Noctis伸手探出画面外，从床外够了什么东西回来。那东西看上去像个大号枕头，但更窄一些，是个性玩具支座。他笑着把那个又粗又大的自慰棒塞进一个小孔里，卡得紧紧的。

Noctis又转回身去，半跪着握住自慰棒沉下身体。他发出一声响亮的呻吟，玩具慢慢顶开肛口，把它撑得更大，而后终于滑了进去。Noctis大声喘着气，后背弓起，屁股继续吞着玩具，直到他两腿发抖，坐在了支座上。

 _“Daddy，感、感觉真好，屁股好撑，深到肚子里了。”_ Noctis的呻吟声透露着渴望，话音颤抖。他开始动了，对着镜头骑着玩具，向所有人展示他们想看的东西。聊天室里到处都是高亮文字，而Prompto都没法继续打赏了，不是他不想，但他正撸得欢，明显腾不出手来。他弯起脊背的方式、呻吟的音调，还有时不时摇摆两下的腰、晃着的屁股，一切的一切都令人上瘾，Prompto除了手上继续加速以外，别的事都力不从心了。

Noctis抓起支座，夹着玩具又一次面向镜头。他嘴角仍带着微笑，腿分得更开了，上身后仰、两手撑着支座，快速上下动着屁股。玩具顶得他两腿发抖、腰身抽搐，插到深处时从他肚皮上甚至能稍微看见玩具巨大的轮廓。他气喘吁吁，半睁的双眸从未离开过镜头。乳夹在他胸前小幅度上下晃着，夹得太久了，让他乳头通红，看上去硬得发疼。

Prompto快射了，他小声呻吟着，努力撑开快要挤在一起的眼皮。聊天室还热闹着，回响着对Noctis的赞美，他又快又深地骑在假阴茎上操着自己，整个人化成了一滩水，气喘吁吁、呻吟不断，头歪靠在肩上，舌头微微伸出口外。这时Noctis从身躯深处传出一声呻吟，Prompto再也忍不住了，射在自己手上，看着Noctis单单用前列腺就攀上了无精高潮。

Prompto愣愣地坐在那儿，手上满是自己的精液，感觉身体被掏空。他仍看着Noctis，看着他开始求饶，恳求射精，又开了一个新打赏池。但Prompto懒得再看聊天室了，他的眼睛只剩下黏在Noctis身上一个功能。

从此之后，Prompto的娱乐日就从周日扩展到了Noctis做直播的每一天。他成了常客，顺理成章地不再关注别人，别的直播现在味同嚼蜡，他脑子里只有Noctis完美纤细的身体，只能想着那丰满双唇中吐出的悦乐呻吟。从他求人的方式能看出来他是个被宠大的孩子，他的观众当然也愿意宠他到上天——数字不会说谎。Prompto其实对叫daddy这类玩法没什么兴趣，但Noctis就是能把本来无趣的东西变得恰到好处，好像他真的想要被多多夸赞、喊观众daddy正好能满足他的渴望一样。

Prompto面前摆着一个潘多拉的盒子，而他真的不想把手往里伸得更深了。毕竟一思及做色情主播的人只是想博关注，抑或是和自己的父亲有点小问题，就很沮丧。他撸的时候宁愿把这类想法丢得远远的，不然往这男孩身上砸钱实在让他内疚不已。但，不管内不内疚，Prompto还是一直看Noctis的直播，这简直没法更糟糕，因为Noctis总是尝试些新的东西，或是在心情不好的时候，把直播当做玩乐，让观众抚平他的情绪。这有一种别样的可爱感，且非常私人化、亲密化。当然这很可能只是他表演的一部分，是他故意让观众们产生一种错觉，以为自己和Noctis之间有着亲密的纽带，借此牢牢抓住他们。

没过多久，Prompto就开始给snapchat付订阅费了。这让他得以看到Noctis全新的一面。Snapchat并非为裸照和视频所充斥，反而还记录着他每天琐事的照片，或是一些逗趣的视频。他很喜欢玩snapchat的滤镜，还会请大家留言下次想看怎样的视频。

这基本上就是Prompto在暑假沉迷色情主播的全过程。他一次直播都不肯错过，并终于理解了Gladio不想漏看任何一集奇妙浪漫剧的心情。但漏掉一次直播可不是漏看一集电视剧能比拟的，这可是让一套全套体验插翅而飞。Noctis不会免费放出以前直播的录像，而如果花大笔钱去天天看重放，Prompto简直没法原谅自己，所以他最终决定：一场都不落下。

Prompto见过Noctis在浴室、在客厅干自己，见过他穿着长筒袜、女式内裤和吊袜带在地板上爬行。Noctis还在厨房做过，能把手边的一切当成玩具，有时也会视观众的打赏要求来决定用什么。他甚至在院子里骑过假阴茎，一边用飞机杯自慰。某些“户外活动”更让人热血沸腾，比如在空洗澡间操自己，或者在晚上出门，找个没人的地方脱光，用指头把自己干到射精。有时他上街购物也会开个直播，小穴里吃着粗长的振动棒，只要打赏就能将他随意把弄，那次到最后Noctis在自己的车里猛操自己，还把自己射在车座上的精液舔得干干净净。

Prompto每次直播都要撒不少钱，而Noctis每周直播四次，想不花钱实在太难了。谢天谢地，只要他不疯狂砸钱，父母就不会查他的账单。多亏双亲工作繁忙、日程满满，才让他能够尽情享受某些注定没法戒除的东西。

又是一个周日晚上，Prompto正看着Noctis慵懒地把一串大号串珠塞进屁股里，他低泣出声，快速又推了一颗进去。他喘着粗气、双唇抿紧，臀瓣和两颊同样通红——有人打赏他，让他各掌掴自己每边臀尖十下。

 _“我很难过，马上就该返校了，以后一周只能直播3次。你们会想我吗？”_ 他看上去十分沮丧，房间的灯光映得他一双大眼睛润泽、明亮。聊天室沸腾了，一行行打赏信息和鼓励之辞从屏幕上闪过，或是要他好好学习，或是要他好好补偿。

Prompto说不清对新安排有什么感想，但他马上也该返校了，时间上同样会存在限制；无论他有多爱看Noctis直播，也得加劲学习、保持好成绩，否则父母会失望的。就算这不是个靠血缘关系维系的家庭，他的父母还是很关心他的前途、关注他的学习情况，Prompto在幸福的同时，也决心尽全力做到最好，回报他们。

新学年等于一整套截然不同的新日程，要适应这个可是非常难熬。他想不明白自己为什么要选早上9点上课的物理课和实验课，但现在他必然要在这儿困上俩仨小时了——时间长短还要看老师心情。他本可选晚课的，不过他的顾问坚持让他一早就去上课，因为早上的课同龄人会比较多。此话有理，晚上的学生（或者是外来蹭课的人）确实年龄层更高一些，可能不大好融入其中。

这就是为什么Prompto现在正端着一便携杯的咖啡，试图在上课前把它喝光。离了咖啡，他铁定要在讲座半途就失去意识。他选了个座，正准备掏出平板做笔记（或者是画它一两个小涂鸦，以防课程太无聊），却又拿出手机刷了刷snapchat，发现Noctis又发了新图新视频。第一张照片拍的是早饭——几块浇了糖浆的薄烤饼，然后又拍了一张自己的穿戴。他脚踩军靴，穿着一条黑色的紧身破洞牛仔裤，上身在点缀着骷髅头图案的黑色背心外面套了一件皮夹克，短得遮不住腰，整个人看上去简直闪闪发亮。然后是一段录像，学校糟透了，他又讨厌早起，所以他要求观众们最好能为他祈祷。最后一段压轴视频拍下了他吮玩具吮到呛咳的样子。Prompto现在醒到不能再醒了。

教室快坐满了，Prompto才刚从手机里把眼睛捞出来。学生们鱼贯而入，而他盯着新同学的脸看个不停，没发现什么有趣的，直到一套眼熟的衣服进入他的视野。Prompto用力眨了两次眼，先是晃了晃脑袋，搞明白自己的确没看手机——它正躺在书桌里呢。要么大概是他脑子坏了，用这种方式警告他戒瘾？但也不是。难以置信！Noctis正站在门口，摘掉一副大墨镜，露出那双让Prompto着迷至今的蓝眼睛。

太假了，肯定是做梦，不可能的。但Noctis调了调一边肩膀上背着的背包，和Prompto坐在了同一排。他不能再盯下去了，必须看点别的，所以他强把自己的脸扭向平板电脑。他能从余光里瞄到Noctis，被偷看的对象看起来正在拍自拍，然后在手机上输了点什么。下一刻Prompto放在桌上的手机震动起来。好吧，没跑了，真的是他。

天哪，他完蛋了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咋了？没事？成  
> 新章节，新内容，耶！还有！诸位！我有beta了！耶！她就是个小猫咪c: <3所以希望我以后的文不会再那么差劲了哈哈哈哈  
> 感谢你们成吨的暖心评论！最近我没法每条都回复，不过这次我会的！谢谢各位<3  
> 呃，那就阅读愉快什么的！

Prompto真的很想向天发问为啥事情会变成这样。他沉思了一下，觉得老天可能是个虐待狂，就爱看他受苦。可能他有点给自己加戏了，呃，老实讲，确实加戏了，但他没法控制自己嘛。他有权以这种方式感知世界，谁也不能强逼他改变，尤其是他现在正绞尽脑汁去寻求一个答案，去回答为毛自己正干着这种事儿。他怎么就能坐在自己车里，手伸到裤子底下，脑门儿顶着方向盘呢？

淫欲之神可能正津津有味的观赏他这场渴望驱动的快手撸管秀。虽然手上的润滑剂弄脏了他的底裤，但同时也让每次摩擦带来的感觉更美好。Prompto的耳塞正深深塞在耳朵里，视频里的呻吟声震耳欲聋。他用空着的手拿着大屏手机，眼睛黏在对他笑着的黑发男孩身上。

Noctis又直播了。不过这次很短，在上课前一个小时才刚刚开始，Prompto看见通知的时候大吃一惊。Noctis一向守时，如果他偶尔想撩观众，会用snapchat而非直播。可他从没像这次一样搞突击过。

__“__ _ _我想玩点新花样！”__ Noctis开始直播时冲着镜头笑了笑，说道。镜头有点抖，他在边走边拍。 _“学校巨——没劲，我想找点乐子，怎么样？”_ 他挤了挤眼睛，嘴角泛起一个得意洋洋的笑容。Prompto认得出来，这种狡猾的微笑意味着他微弱的自控力又要受到毁灭性打击了。

镜头抖说明Noctis是用手机在做直播。Prompto看着Noctis穿过科学楼空荡荡的走廊。大学校园早上总是静寂的，理所当然没人注意到他在做什么。黑发青年爬了一会儿楼梯，来到三楼，走进了一间卫生间。他把手机拿得离脸近了一点，手指按在嘴唇上笑了一下。

Noctis进了一个空隔间，锁上了门，卸下双肩包放到残疾人扶手上，接着脱下夹克挂在门上；又从包里掏出一个带吸盘的手机支架放好手机，固定在门上，咧嘴一笑，从包里又翻出一副蓝牙耳机。

“这次不会太久，没准我可以每天课前来一次，好和你们多相处一会儿，你们怎么想？你们想在上课前在厕所里干我吗？”Noctis的话音里染着淫靡，让人难以抗拒。他情知观众不会选错选项，情知自己对此有绝对把控力，所以事情很快就敲定了。他开始脱裤子，褪色牛仔裤下面露出吊袜带和长筒袜。蕾丝内裤很熨帖，衬得他屁股和裆部形状美好。Noctis毫不犹豫地用一只手覆上内裤上那团凸起。

他还穿着黑背心，但已经开始隔着布料揉捏乳头，头歪在肩膀上，嘴唇被他自己舔得水润润的。 _ _“_ 你们觉得我值得吗，上课前挨操？你们不会不想吧？不想打开我的身体，灌满精液，然后让我回去上课，努力做个好孩子？”_Noctis的声音很轻却很清晰，尾音拖得长长的——他捏了一下乳头，发出一声细细的呻吟。

_“我会坐在课堂上，小穴却大张着，让你们的精液慢慢滴下来，淌在这样的小内裤上。”_ 好像是为了说明这一点，Noctis轻轻拉起蕾丝内裤，让它啪地一声弹回腰上。 _ _“_ 你们绝对会喜欢把我变成你们的校园小荡妇的。大家觉得我值不值得一小时一万Gil？”_

Prompto如今仍记得自己当时手指动得有多快，他飞速地在键盘上一通疾点，掏光了账户里所有Gil。他不是唯一一个这么干的，整个屏幕都被高亮信息填满了。看来至少不是只有他着迷到发狂。虽然只有300人在线，池子还是10分钟不到就满了。

****Sharkchi**** ** **：**** 打赏200“我上班呢你个小浪货，要是我被炒了，非叫你塞满屁眼塞到你哭不可。”

****L33tname：**** 打赏500“我也在学校呢，恨不得在你身边给你搭把手。”

****AMWNC**** ** **：**** 打赏3000“你当然值得了，蠢娃娃，我们完事后记得用你合不上的小洞含好每个人的精液。”

****Yellowanon：**** 打赏600“求你千万别被抓。我每天上学前都想看。”

Noctis笑了。他边走近手机边摇着腰，喉咙里发出细细的咕哝声，两手比心。 _“你们对我太好啦，爱你们所有人。”_ 他笑着转过身去，在包里翻找着玩具。

Prompto现今把自己锁在车里疯狂撸管的原因正在于此。他今天提前来了一会儿，本来是想去图书馆写作业的，现在却落得待在车里，气喘吁吁，小声呻吟。他看着Noctis用一个拿吸盘固定在墙上的假阴茎操着自己，手动得愈发快了。黑发青年手上快速套弄着阴茎，他细微的呻吟声回荡在Prompto的车里。Noctis曲着背，喘息粗重，双眼因为快乐紧闭着。他看上去那么兴奋，那么柔软。他操自己时屁股拍打在身后墙上的样子让Prompto许愿那堵墙变成他自己的大腿，许愿是他自己的阴茎埋在Noctis里面。

Prompto真的很希望梦想成真，他希望现在站在Noctis身后的是他本人，掐着Noctis的腰把他拉得更近，近到他的老二捅到这副紧致身躯的最深处，让Noctis求饶，求他慢一点。但他不会。他不会放慢速度，反而要把他干到因快感而哭喊，干到他反弓着身子贴在他身上，自己晃着屁股吞吃他的阴茎。他会抓住那头浓密的头发，边操边扯。他也不会让他射，Prompto不完事不会允许他射出来，直到Noctis小穴里填满他的精液为止。

Prompto发出一声颤抖的低吟，拇指压着马眼。他能感觉到高潮快到了，他很快就要射了，只需要Noctis再一次呻吟，那足以让他浑身战栗，腰部抽搐，射到自己手上。Prompto静静地喘着，强撑着眼皮。他想看Noctis射精，他能肯定黑发青年就要到了。Noctis射在了自己手里，头因为愉悦而后仰，而Prompto从嗓子里挤出一声低吼。Noctis靠上了背后的墙壁，重重地喘着，胸脯快速起伏，脸颊贴在肩头上。他看上去那么虚弱、那么疲惫，又那么……惹人怜惜。Prompto除了拉过他柔软的身体拥在怀里以外别无所求，而Noctis会因为高潮后的余韵在他怀里像小猫一样轻叫。

Noctis动了动，他两腿发着抖，摇摇晃晃地走向手机。他眼神因快乐而恍惚着，丰满的双唇不住吐出轻微的声响。他笑了笑，转过身，掰开臀瓣，展示了一番合不拢的洞口，正因为空虚感不断抽搐。他伸了一根手指进去，懒洋洋地抽插了两下，发出一声颤抖的呻吟。

_“我——我做的够好吗？你们觉、觉得我是不是值得在课堂上被塞得满满的？”_ Noctis又转向镜头，抓起手机，走到墙边，粗硬的自慰棒还吸在墙上。 _ _“拜托？”__ Noctis弯下身，张口吞下了玩具，让观众们能从一个完美的角度看着他用假阴茎操自己的嘴巴。

聊天室立马被各式评论糊满了，高亮打赏此起彼伏。人们接连不断地打着赏，Noctis含着假老二笑了一下，空着的手比了半个桃心，又懒洋洋地变成一个V字。他向后扬了扬头，舔了一下假阴茎的头部： _“谢谢你们把我弄得这么好。”_

Prompto看见Noctis把一个长肛塞推进还开着的穴口时差点又勃起了。他喉头剧烈起伏了一下，犹犹豫豫地退出了直播，不然他又得在车里来一发。把手机锁了屏、用纸巾尽量擦干净老二，然后塞回裤子里后，Prompto深吸一口气，合上双眼，努力放松，试着把Noctis从脑袋里请出去——这男孩让他认真思考自己是不是物理上成瘾了。

已经十月份了，他这一整个月都没怎么在课上盯着Noctis，深感自豪。一个月前，他发现最爱的色情主播和他上同一堂物理课，而到现在为止他还没试着去搭过话。Noctis一般不是专心上课、专心睡觉，就是在实验室里穿梭来去。看上去，他对课堂适应得不错，表现良好，至少Prompto是这么想的。他有时候觉得自己是个大烂人，幻想Noctis可能在课业上有困难，理由自然是，既然Noctis在网上是个婊子，那必然意味着他学习不好，或者……呃，某种意义上有些蠢。一般都是这样的对不对？只有笨蛋才会进军色情行业。他觉得这么想的自己就是个混球。

Prompto用干净的手擦了把脸，挫败地呻吟了一声。再有15分钟就要上课了，他逼着自己下车，庆幸上课时间在早上，停车场那么空，没人会特意停在他车旁边，把他在大学停车场里自慰的样子看个正着，让他的尴尬之情得以不再加深一层。

Prompto到教室的时候，人才来了一半左右。他在座位上坐好，等着老师过来。这位老师总是会迟到5分钟，一段时间内想必也不会有所改变。于是他又开始玩手机，当然控制自己不去点snapchat的图标，而是决定玩会儿手机游戏。他着实需要分分心，强迫自己完全清醒过来，停车场舒压过后他真的很累。

越来越多的人涌入教室时Prompto的注意力回归到了现实世界。学生里有Noctis。他看上去若无其事，好像刚刚起床，在Denny美美吃了一顿早饭，像一般人一样来上课了一样。他身上没有任何征兆暴露他15分钟前还在空厕所里操自己。什么鬼？这不公平！Prompto还浑身无力着，Noctis就已经生活一贯静好了。不过他也注意到黑发青年腰上正围着件黑色汗衫。Prompto终于想起视频最后的内容了。

Prompto呼出一口颤抖的吐息，晃了晃脑袋，把整张脸埋进了手心里。Noctis，戴着肛塞，来上课。刚刚他还在厕所里被几百人围观自慰，小洞里填进个塞子。这太超过了，又不是他塞着肛塞，怎么他才是脸红的那一个！他能感觉到自己两颊已经红彤彤了。他把眼睛从Noctis身上移开，发誓整堂课都不再看他。他需要转移注意力，教授走进教室请大家准备上课时他感到一阵放松。

上课的时间漫长而痛苦。三小时的课平时上起来感觉就已经像施了时间延长咒语了，今天却像时间完全停止了一样。只有这一次也好，Prompto巴望着能立刻、马上离开。今天就是一场折磨。本来他平时总是那个希望课上得更久一点的，这样就能多和Noctis待一会儿，可现在他只想离他远远的。为什么时间要对他开如此残酷的玩笑。

“大家都知道我们要进入下一个单元了。”教授的声音将他的思绪扯出漩涡，“就是说，马上就要开始期中实验室环节，别怕，随着课程的进展，我们在这个环节中会用到很多材料。想必你们还记得教学大纲，上面写着这次你们需要找一个搭档。周四的课程将集中在期中实验室操作上，到时会用别的教室。不过任何时候你们都可以到这间教室来，所以请尽量文明一点，不要打扰别人学习。教室里设有摄像头，请各位保持专业精神，别干蠢事。“

Prompto长长地叹了口气。他都忘了有这事儿了。小组合作总是很烂的一个事儿，基本是因为他总是有点努力过头，到头来工作总是落在他头上。他总得负责擦屁股，不然就可能挂科。人们总觉得上了大学就是新开始，高中的悲剧不会延续，但事实截然相反。他只求搭档至少能常来上课，不然他可就真废了。

“去挑个搭档吧，给你们十分钟，然后我会带你们熟悉一下实验室操作要用到的教室。”教授懒洋洋地挥了挥手，看着学生们开始行动起来。

Prompto都没费心把他的屁股从椅子上挪起来一下。他一个人都不认识——Noctis不算——说实话也没觉得搭档能是个多大不了的事儿。他等着就行了，等着大家都挑完了，留下剩下的和他组队，但愿那位至少明白怎么用Word，明白怎么敲出来一篇论文，而不是像个无家可归的醉醺醺流浪汉一样难以沟通。Prompto在自己的思绪里沉得太深了，根本没注意有人冲他走过来。他余光瞟到一片黑色的衣料，眨了眨眼，扭过头，正对上一双眼熟至极的蓝色眼睛。

“你好呀。”Noctis现实里的声音听上去比耳机里友善多了。

Prompto花了好几秒脑子才恢复运转。他感到自己的心脏快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。他吞了口口水，坐直了身子，紧张地笑了一下：“嗨……嗨。”

“除了我，你是唯一一个一堂课不落的了。我真的不想拖着累赘上这个课。你看起来也够聪明能干，不会胡搞，所以要不要组队？”Noctis慵懒地撑着脸颊，好像觉得Prompto的紧张很有趣。

“就是说，你跟我？像、像那个，搭档，实——实验？”Prompto的嗓子里就像长了个肿块，他咽了下口水，想把它冲下去。不妙，糟透了。Noctis离得太近了，就坐在他旁边，脸看上去那么清晰。他能看见黑发青年唇边长着一颗小痣，脸颊上也有一颗。而且他睫毛真长啊。把眼睛从他身上转开简直是难如登天，而且，想到这个人正坐在他面前，屁股里却有个粗硬的肛塞，他老二就开始有反应了。他现在真的不需要这个。

“对啊，或者你脑子里有别的选项？”Noctis耸了耸肩，看起来不介意有可能被拒绝。

“不、不不！我没……我一个同学都不认识。”除了你，不过Prompto当然没胆说出来。

“不错，那我们可能要凑对一段时间了。”Noctis轻笑了两声，靠回椅背，“我叫Noctis，你呢？”

Prompto想告诉他他知道他叫什么。他想告诉他他知道他紧身牛仔裤下正穿着长筒袜和吊袜带。他想告诉他这不是个好主意，因为他是他的常客。他真的想告白这一切，但不行。他对没有坦白感到愧疚，坦白他像个变态一样，但他无能为力。

“我是Prompto，很高、高兴认识你。”Prompto弱弱地笑了一下。

你以为自己认识某个人，但现实生活中却对他一无所知，这感觉很是奇怪。Prompto感觉就像脸朝下跌进了一个冰水浴桶，醒觉过来，回到现实。现实就是，Noctis并非他以为的那样。他习惯的是色情主播男孩，时常笑着，撩着观众，习惯的是祈求关注的黑发青年，要求每个人一直注视他。Prompto不习惯Noctis简短的回话和漠然的声调。他问问题时，Noctis总是回答得很简略，也不怎么和他对话，说话总是直奔重点，专注实验室操作时又过于安静。

Prompto也没什么差别。他本身不是容易尴尬的类型，但惊慌时可能会有些害羞。Noctis会让他惊慌，他身上的某些部分使Prompto紧张不安，并不只是因为他近乎虔诚地专注他的表演，而是些别的什么。黑发青年现实中让人感觉难以接近，但在表演时却截然相反，搞得Prompto靠近他时总是觉得格格不入。而Noctis理所应当根本没受影响，就算Prompto表现得很奇怪，他也懒得提上一句。

“我不觉得你是容易害羞的类型。”Noctis有次这么说道，冲他挑起一边嘴角，“你怕我？”

“啥？不，没有！一点都没有。”Prompto摇头，哽了一下，“我是说，你……你有点吓人。就这。”

“好吧，至少你够诚实。别怕，就算只拿到C我也不会打你的。我只不过想过了这门课，然后基础课程就上完了，接下来就能去上专业主课了。”Noctis耸了耸肩。

“你学什么专业？”除了骑老二专家学位以外，Prompto当然没说出来，晃了晃脑袋。他不能再那么想了，而是应该专注学业。Prompto主修艺术，但也想修满成为教师所需的必修课。

“国际商务。”Noctis露齿一笑，“到处旅行应该很有趣，我不喜欢在一个地方待太久。”

“是啊……听起来是个不错的计划。”Prompto喃喃，注意力转回书本上。

处理两个不同的Noctis有点让人头痛。他意识到他两个都喜欢以后，头更疼了。他既喜欢笑容明朗、会冲着观众抛飞吻的淫乱男孩，也喜欢聪明的同时也有些笨拙、安静的Noctis。他没法想象另外一个人拥有这种一体两面的复杂特质。但那就是Noctis。不是说Prompto自己就没什么秘密。他满足于自己的生活，总是笑容满面，但即便他有许多朋友，总是孤身一人也有些难熬。他渴求关注，然后，镜头里的那个男孩蚕食掉了他的时间，给了他想得到的关注。

更别提他知道Noctis的身份、了解他偷偷在做些什么，这种感觉让人上瘾。Noctis根本不了解他。他完全不知道Prompto是他的关注者。但Prompto对Noctis每天上课时穿什么内衣了如指掌。他知道Noctis的阴茎什么时候套着贞操带，知道他什么时候操自己操得太猛，乃至不得不塞住后穴，才能在上课时感到快活。他知道Noctis什么时候乳头上夹着小夹子，知道他屁股最近被掌掴过，皮肤还红肿着、疼痛着。

Prompto甚至想不通他上课时是怎么集中精力、怎么专注实验的，尤其是在Noctis离他很近的时候，在他能闻到Noctis身上的古龙水味和独属于他的柑橘香的时候。他不得不把脑子从沟里捞出来，集中精神上课。在这种平静的氛围中，他终于意识到自己是个变态。他觉得自己简直精神不正常了，但同时又会质疑这是否真的是他的错。他又没在骚扰Noctis，也没想对他做些什么。他只不过想私事私办，享受与略有乖张版Noctis相处的时光，而这样的Noctis无疑也是可爱的。

不过周末就完全不同了。他总是迫不及待地点开手机通知，打开标签，只为了看Noctis冲他发射可爱光波、打个招呼。这个Noctis同样可人，会冲他玩味地微笑，用他令人满足的方式对他挥手。

_“不用上课咯，你们高不高兴我回来？”_ Noctis露齿一笑，慵懒地靠在床头板上， _“我想被你们玩弄，有点粗暴那种。怎么样？我甚至可以为你们穿些可爱的小玩意儿哦。”_

那一夜，Prompto头一次拍下了私人表演。他能感到指尖的迟疑，但在意识到之前，Gil就花出去了，而Noctis对他笑着，在直播后把他引入一间私室。黑发青年还穿着之前的可爱衣物——一件黑抹胸，肩膀和肚子露在外面，中间有个猫头形镂空；黑色女式内裤上缝着猫耳。作为搭配，Noctis在脖子上戴了一条很粗的皮项圈。

_“现在只有你我两个人了，你想做什么？”_ Noctis轻轻地咕哝道，双眼半睁，看着镜头。

Prompto在清楚表达自己想要什么上遇到了点困难，花了几分钟才下了新的决定。他深吸一口气，在产生犹豫、删掉要求之前，手就在键盘上移动起来。

****Yellowanon**** ** **：**** 我想要你求饶，说你对自己是个成天想被老二操的婊子有多抱歉。你太下贱了，甚至塞着东西去上课，随时都可能射精。

Noctis边读，嘴角边挑起一点点。他舔了舔嘴唇，咬住下唇，爬回床上转过身，分开自己还在开合的洞口，让Prompto窥看内裤下的风光。 _“这个、这个想吃老二的洞吗？你是在说它吗？抱歉，但太有意思了，我没法控制、我自己……被打开、被填满的感觉太好了。”_

Noctis稍为褪下内裤，让它挂在大腿上，三根手指插进松软的穴口中。 _“让你上课前操我对、对不起，但我在坐在教室里时真的很想感受你的肉棒……我、我坐在那儿，还是能感知到你的形状，而你总是、总是在上课前填满我。我会这么做都是你的错，为什么现在要对我这么凶？”_ Noctis呜咽道，他摇着头，趴在床上，屁股翘得高高的，用指头操着自己， _“我是坏、坏孩子吗？所以你才不高兴？你想让我变乖吗？”_

Noctis的话语让Prompto的老二在手心里抽动了一下。他倚在椅子里，靠着凉爽的皮革，快要化掉了。他忍不住大声呻吟了一声，伸手从抽屉里拿出一个黑色的长圆柱体，打开盖子，露出一个紧致、小巧的肛口，柔软、粉嫩、洁净、硅胶制。Prompto紧咬着下唇，又拿出一管润滑，挤了很多在肿胀的龟头上。飞机杯很软，感觉非常真实，而Prompto缓缓地将它套在阴茎顶上，想象着自己在操黑发青年，牙缝里挤出响亮的气音。

单手打字颇具挑战性，但Prompto还是做到了。他整个人抖着，右手拿稳玩具，让拟真肉洞挤压自己的老二，力图把自己榨干。

****Yellowanon**** ** **：**** 我要你用最大的玩具干自己的小屄，我要你苦苦哀求、哭喊对不起。

Noctis照办了，在Prompto的目光下。Prompto看着黑发青年用四肢爬向墙上的玩具，拿了一支最粗的紫色假阳具，绝对超出人类应有的尺寸。 _ _“_ 你、你想要的是这个吗？想要……想要撑坏我的屁股？对不、对不起。”_Noctis声音沙哑干涩，而Prompto忍不住挪动起老二上的玩具，大声喘息着半闭两眼看着他。

Noctis拿支座把假阴茎固定好。他不得不半跪起来，竭尽全力把玩具插进粉嫩的小穴里。Prompto紧盯着屏幕，眼睛一眨不眨，生怕错过些什么。Noctis慢慢沉下腰部，随着粗大的玩具打开身体，发出微弱、颤抖的呻吟声。他的头向后仰着，双眼微微上翻，嘴一直大张着。黑发青年难以自控地抽搐着，Prompto看到他肚子上有鼓起的轮廓。

_“对唔……矣……”_ Noctis已经口齿不清了，快要没法控制自己，眼中积蓄起泪水，大声呻吟着。Prompto听着回荡在屋子里的呻吟声，捏紧飞机杯，动得更快了。这炙热紧致的感觉无与伦比，在他眼里全程都是他在操干Noctis。他想做那个让他这般迷离的人，想按低他的腰，操到黑发青年神志不清、不省人事。

打字还是那么烦人，为什么他居然还在费心打字呢？他现在只想高潮。但指挥Noctis行动这个念头和黑发青年本身一样迷人。

****Yellowanon**** ** **：**** 欠操货，接着说对不起，让那个贪得无厌的假老二操到你动弹不得。

Noctis头压在自己肩膀上，两手紧抓着床单： _ _“_ 对、对咕、起。我是个喜、喜欢肉棒的浪货、对不起！”_他响亮地喘着，两眼亮晶晶的，盛满了眼泪和欲望，但还是尽力点了下头。他点了点头，又开始动起腰，让玩具捅得更深，直到他开始小声哭喊、呜咽。他甚至没法让那根玩具完全插进去，还剩半根露在外头，然而黑发青年已经快到极限了。他修长的手指慢慢挪到乳尖上，隔着布料掐挤小小的乳粒。

****Yellowanon**** ** **：**** 全进去。快点。

Prompto咬上了下唇一角，忽略掉在飞机杯中抽插时发出的湿润水声。他又把它捏紧了一圈，干着这个柔嫩的拟真肉洞。他就快射了，而盯着Noctis迷乱的样子对晚点再射一点帮助都没有。Noctis看上去那么饥渴、柔软，那么地讨人喜欢。黑发青年已经迷乱在快感之中了，而Prompto只想伸出手，把他的脸按进床单里，把他的小洞操得红肿不堪、疼痛不已。

Noctis双唇颤抖着发出低泣声。他整个人都在发抖，再次抓紧床单，深吸一口气抬高腰部，然后又重又快地撞向玩具。玩具深深地插入他体内，将他的内壁撑开到极限，让他因快感尖叫出声。他仰着头，两眼大张着，覆着一层光润的泪膜。Noctis没意识到自己的嘴角已经淌出了口涎，虚弱的身体随着每次缓慢的动作抽搐着。他不停呻吟着，射在自己的肚子上。

Prompto紧随其后射了。他大声抽着气，边射在玩具里边低声呻吟，继续撸着，尽量延长高潮的余韵。他想就像这样射在Noctis里面，或是把精液洒在他红肿淫乱的穴口上，而非玩具。但他现在就只有这个。Prompto抬眼看向Noctis，青年正倚在背后的墙上，假阳具还深埋在洞里，看上去精疲力尽。

_“对不……对不起。”_ Noctis喃喃道，两片唇瓣还有些痉挛，但仍是笑了， _“我……我这么不乖真是对不起，但谢谢你照顾我湿漉漉的小穴。爱、爱你。”_ 他两手无力地比了个心。

Prompto挫败地咕哝了一声，把玩具从老二上拔下来。屏幕暗了下去。他被宣判了死刑，现在他脑子里只能想到什么时候才能攒够钱，再和Noctis开一次个室。但他更等不及在课上见到他，脸上带着惯常的得意笑容，眼神冷淡漠然。他等不及看着他的脸回想他的恳求声、哭叫声，回想他操着自己、两腿大张的样子。

太有趣了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有错啥的就抱歉啦。好好享受。多谢评论，我都不知道怎么回复，每个人看起来都是想看更多哈哈哈哈

闹铃时间到了，黑色iPhone在床头柜上震天作响，屏幕闪烁着5点半的字样。一只手飞速抓住手机，把它丢到墙上；闹铃停了。硬壳和钢化玻璃膜使手机免于解体，实施暴力的手转而拉了拉黑色的厚被子，再次盖住下面睡觉的人。但没过五分钟，墙角的老式音响就开始闪着红光自动开机，巨大的扬声器发出轰鸣音乐。那人把被子卷得更紧了，可最终还是抱怨一声，一把推开了被子。

Noctis揉了揉还朦胧着睡意的脸，挣扎着睁开眼睛。“干。”他嘟囔着，脑袋又摔回软绵绵的枕头里。即使音乐快把房顶震飞，让人根本无从忽略，他可能还是想尝试睡个回笼觉。他就这么躺在那儿，盯着天花板，直到眼皮不再干涩、终于能睁开眼睛为止。发现确实没法回归睡眠后，他大声叹了口气，掀开被子，坐起身来，懒洋洋地挠了挠胸口，又伸了个懒腰，后背的骨头噼啪作响；他试着站起来，但一条腿差点没软掉。昨晚着实难熬。

很遗憾，他连思考身上多疼的时间都没有。Noctis稍微晃了晃那条腿，走向桌子，拿起另外两部正充电的iPhone，也抓起了那台暴怒下的受害者。另外两部手机还是上一代的，不过一样能用。他看了眼第一台，发现有整整35条短信、90多条snapchat通知，不禁咕哝了一声。

Noctis有点后悔在菜单里加入男友服务了。想法其实很简单，况且要是有人愿意一周付100块只为了假装和他约会，他又有什么资格说不呢？他想到这的时候笑出声来：有些人太想被爱了，简直可悲。不过这个男友服务还在测试阶段，他只接了20个人的单。他知道有的主播能同时在50来人之间切换，而且说实话，他要不是还要上学，说不定也能拼到那个地步——就算要整天绑在手机上。

另一方面，人们的黏人度又让他有些后悔。烦人的是，他们知道他几点起床，而他往上拉手机通知，看到的除了早安就是早安，要么偶尔来几句下流话。很奇怪，对付以性为目的的人反而更容易些，反正他们的目的只有一个，而Noctis正好非常擅长提供这个。但那些真的想装作正和他交往的人就不一样了，他们想表现得就像真的男友一样，搞得他很头大。他不得不关注他们喜欢什么、想聊点啥，有时候还得Google一堆东西，好让他们高兴。很累。

Noctis快速动着手指在手机上打字。先是群发应对早安问候，然后针对变态人群的明示或暗示一一回复。他在暗色装修的公寓中穿行，脑袋就没离开过手机，只有到了洗手间才把它放下一次。手机开始不停振动显示回复消息时，他甚至连牙都没刷完。接、连、不、停。但Noctis选择开始淋浴，把声音隔绝在外，暂且忽略掉手机。但他在水声之外还能听到振动声，还能听到更远处另两台手机也开始发疯。安安静静洗澡的日子一去不复返了。

Noctis起床有半小时了，然而已经想回去睡觉。至少在睡着的时候可以把手机静音，跟振动声说再见。用老音响播震耳欲聋的音乐确实帮上了点忙，但现在他的耳朵太习惯接收那些屏蔽不掉的噪音了。他回了需要单独回复的消息，剩下的选择了群发回复。不用多久，有些订阅者就会开始工作，回复也会慢下来些，直到午饭时间再次回升。晚上最糟，尤其是他这周只直播了3次。

另两部手机闪个不停，他拿起了有硬壳的一台——他的个人手机。看到朋友的短信时，他禁不住笑了。Gladio很可能已经在健身房准备举铁了。而Ignis这个时间早已起床，只为从农贸市场抢到顶级货色。老实说，他恨不得Ignis能当他的私人主厨，可惜预算不够。但另一台手机开始震动时，他的笑容消逝了。

天气慢慢变冷，他的日子也随之好过了一些。他痛恨夏天。夏天太热了，而主观能动性对减轻苦夏折磨毫无帮助，只能眼看它把你K.O.。但现在他能舒舒服服地穿夹克、戴围巾，暖融融的，又不会热过头。Noctis哼了一声，拿着手机走到衣橱前开始挑今天穿的衣服。绝大部分衣服上面还留着标签，有些甚至还躺在购物袋里。但他必须买各式各样的衣服，在拍快照时穿，要么就是拿来改一改外观。幸好他只需要买黑色的衣服，再搭几件稍微带颜色的，不然可就头痛了。至少观众期望看他穿深色衣服。

他站到衣柜里的大穿衣镜前，拍了张照，但暂时没发，而是拉开一个抽屉，浏览里面各式不同的性爱玩具。该用哪个？他挑了个大号白色肛塞，又拍了张嘴唇贴着冰冷玻璃造物的照片：双目半阖，凝视镜头，嘴角带着惯常的得意微笑。照片刚拍好，他就恢复了一脸漠然的表情。现在有两张照片了。

Noctis在厨房里乱来的时候，太阳还没升起。他懒得做复杂餐点，可也不想光吃鸡蛋，所以他决定做法式吐司，忽略掉那里面也有鸡蛋的事实。他花了一会儿烹饪快餐式早点，然后坐下来又一次回复讯息，看见有两个订阅者想要开始发色情短信，叹了口气。要知道他本来还挺享受早餐时光的。他麻木地在脑子里搜索了一圈，随便输了点信息回复（附带不少错字），呻吟了一声。没准有的人真的迫切需要上班前撸一发。他有什么资格去批判呢。

17：艹，等不叽名晚看见泥了，告诉我你有朵想要。

9：操他的。我想听你的声音。

Noctis按下录音键，把手机拿近嘴唇，手里还切着法式吐司，却开始对着听筒小声喘息，发出低低的呻吟声，同时因为那块破面包没切好皱起了眉。呻吟声转为充满渴求的声响，渐渐开始掺杂着小小的啜泣。终于，面包切好了，他才笑了一下，把它塞进嘴里，手将最后一声呻吟堵得含含糊糊的。“对，求……求你，再用力操我，求你，就是、就是那。对！那儿！”他嚼完最后一片早餐的同时结束了录音，发给了9号，脸上的表情一秒钟都没变过。

6点过几分钟，短信涌进来的速度变慢了。再有一个小时他就必须更新snapchat，就是说他得出门。Noctis懒洋洋地咕哝了一声，抓起车钥匙，却在门边停下来：他对着一张照片笑了，上面是一个年长的男人抱着一个小男孩，那孩子正搂着男人的脖子。“待会儿见，老爸。”他冲着照片挥了挥手，拎起背包，把两台备用手机漫不经心地丢了进去。

第一站是星巴克。他点了一杯冰咖啡和一份小蛋糕。如果他现在不是那么虚弱疲惫，那这可能还是份不错的早餐，但现在他光是闻见味道就犯恶心。考虑到太阳总算升起来了，他选了个靠窗的座位，把吃的摆在桌上，精心排列了一番蛋糕和咖啡的位置，让阳光加深色彩的复杂性，使它们看起来诱人垂涎，然后拍了几张照片。结束后，它们进了他走出店门时离得最近的垃圾桶。

现在该去见Gladio了。

健身房很大，但已经满是人了。Noctis环视四周，看见朋友时咧嘴一笑。Gladio在举重室冲Noctis挥了挥手，脸上带着大大的笑容。说实在的，Noctis现在颇有些格格不入——他穿着昂贵的毛领大衣，黑色暖臂套遮住了他差不多整只手，下身一条黑色紧身牛仔裤，蹬着一双长靴，在地毯上边走边拖拉。

“真没那么冷，好不？”Gladio无声大笑，用手肘轻轻推了他一下。

“喂，我喜欢冬装。”Noctis轻笑，懒散地推了回去。

“你是真的来锻炼的，还是就像平常那样？”Gladio抬起一边眉毛，看见Noctis略显愠怒噘着嘴，窃笑起来。有时候他进健身房就为了换上运动装拍几张照片好发到snapchat上，拍好就走，Gladio总拿这事笑他。

“我真的要跑一会儿。但待不了多久，今天有课。”Noctis耸耸肩，在Gladio鼓励性地拍了拍他后背时笑了一下。

“这才对。赶紧收拾好自己，你这瘦小鬼。”

Noctis不禁大笑出声，没去在乎周围人的眼光。

不是说锻炼有多不好。适度锻炼事实上挺让人放松的，能让他大脑放空；不过他习惯了操自己操到不能动，在那种“活动”过后、转天抑或整周，都很难有动力去干什么别的事。但跑步时，世界除了酸痛的双腿和耳机里的音乐声外别无他物，不必去想任何事，耳中听不到振动声，也不必担心手机一遍又一遍地疯狂作响。

可惜他锻炼完一切又要复归常态，而Noctis发现他又一次站到了镜子前，这次是在更衣室。他照了几张相就去了淋浴间，把自己反锁在一个隔间里，拉起T恤下摆用嘴叼住，慵懒地玩弄着两边乳头，直到它们硬硬地抵住手指。这回他拍了个短小的视频，随着镜头移动、拍摄着汗津津的胸口，两眼中露出玩味的神色。

收拾完以后，Gladio把他送出健身房门口，要他发誓周四跟Ignis和他三个人出去一趟。他没法真的拒绝这两个人，即便他每个周四都要直播。所以他很可能会挑个早点的时间，这样到家后还有余裕准备直播。他不能取消周四的节目，不可能。周四是发工资的日子，基本每个人的钱包都会在那天重新变鼓，就是说大家会更想在他身上多花点钱。

Noctis下一站来到了一间本地酒店里的餐厅。酒店很大，看上去超越了人们对“昂贵”这个词的想象，谢天谢地他不是来这开房的。餐厅还没开门，但Noctis没走正门，而是来到小巷里的后门前，敲了两下，门就为他敞开了。

Ignis对他微笑着，把他引入屋内：“早上好，Noct。”

“早安眼镜。”Noctis脱下大衣，挂在门廊里的挂钩上，整了整T恤，跟着Ignis走进了厨房。厨房现在基本还空着，只有两个主厨正在准备午餐高峰所需的一切材料。

“那么，你喜欢吗？”Ignis说的是他一周前借给Noctis的系列剧集。

“那可是星际迷航，Ignis，我怎么可能不喜欢。”Noctis翻了个白眼，无视了举在空中想要碰拳的手，

“你最喜欢谁？”Ignis笑了，让Noctis坐在厨房里一把凳子上，自己去剖鱼腹。

“Data触到了我心里柔软的地方，不过Picard是当之无愧的主角。”Noctis点点头，看着Ignis轻而易举地用锋利的刀具刮开鱼鳞。

“啊，是的。Patrick Stewar是一位杰出的演员。”

Noctis轻轻咯咯笑了两声，对Ignis围绕剧集说个不停报以一笑。他偶尔会插一两句嘴，但主要还是听Ignis说。Ignis小心翼翼地避开剧透点，虽然Noctis根本不在乎。在整个对话过程中，Ignis都在准备面前的材料，不久便开始烹饪样品菜肴。每天早上，Ignis都会做些拿手菜，加入本地原材料和一些秘诀。在这个过程中，会先做一份样菜，以便作出各种调整，而Noctis总是会在这种恰当的时刻出现。

“让我拍个照。”看见Ignis摆弄完了那盘菜，Noctis从凳子上蹦下来飞快拍了几张照片，“看起来真棒，Iggy。虽然你做的每道菜看起来都很棒。”

“哎呀，多谢你。从像你一样挑剔的人嘴中得到称赞真是意义非凡。”

Noctis回以一笑，轻轻推了一把他的友人：“只有看见恶心的绿色才会挑。”他做了个鬼脸，在Ignis笑起来时又推了他一下。

Noctis对Ignis保证了一番他会看完这部剧，又提醒了一句Gladio想要周四出去聚聚。他走出餐厅，踏入冰凉的空气中，两颊微微泛红。开始刮风了，温度又降了些。他只剩一个地方要去了，想着这一点，他向着一家咖啡店行去。店面很小，也很繁忙，门前大排长龙，但他不是来买吃的的。他看了眼手机，抬头看见一张熟悉的面孔冲他挥着手。

Noctis在他面前坐下，Dino对他咧嘴笑了一下，放下了手：“给你点了杯咖啡，但你来晚了。”

“抱歉，我老爸总找我有事。”Noctis握住杯子，看着Dino，“希望你没搞错我想要的。”

“我每次不都很对吗？”Dino冲他得意洋洋地一笑。

“我该给你多少？”Noctis把杯子贴近唇边，但里面没有任何液体。

“跟平常一样，价格不会怎么变的。”Dino耸耸肩，Noctis从桌子上滑过一叠20块时他眼睛都在发光，“我想多待会儿的，可你来晚了，现在我上班也要迟到了。”

“成，对不起。咖啡谢了。”Noctis挥了挥手无甚诚意地道别，Dino也一样，往外走时懒懒地拍了下Noctis的肩膀。

Noctis等了几分钟才起身离开。他一直走到自己的车前，发动引擎，径直开到了学校，把车停在一颗大树下后，方才打开咖啡杯。里面一滴咖啡也没有，当然没有——他从杯子里拿出一个塑料袋，里面装着各种形状的五彩小药片。他数了数，眯起了眼睛，发现少了5片。如果Dino继续这么干，他非得把他扔沟里不可。他拿出第三部手机——那部此前一直没用过的——快速地浏览了一下联系人。

一声铃声，两声铃声……然后熟悉的声音接起了电话。

“你好呀Noct！才刚聊过天，就已经想我了？”Dino欢快的语调听起来令人厌烦。

“别跟我瞎扯，Dino。25颗糖，我他妈想要的是这个数。不是20。我花了25颗的钱。你再犯这破事儿我就把你踹了。”Noctis从牙缝里小声地说，下了车，把背包甩过肩，快速穿过停车场。

“哇哦哦，放松点儿。真的是不小心啦。我的手下负责下订单嘛，我只管收货，对不？咖啡店员搞错了，不是大事啊。下次我给你买个蛋糕咋样？我请客。”Dino的声音听起来十分诚恳，但鉴于他之前也干过这事儿，Noctis一点儿也不信他。

“那就告诉他们别耍我，你也是。你不是唯一一个干这行的。”Noctis挂断了电话，粗鲁地把手机塞回包里。他做了一个深呼吸，闭上了眼。他需要放松，需要冷静。他倚上身后的墙壁，按摩着太阳穴，身体渐渐开始放松。他不想精神紧张或者生气，上课前还有事要做呢。

Noctis掏出第二部手机，查看了一下电量，还剩80%，完美。他两手揉了揉脸，从塑料袋里拿了一颗药片，看了眼这个草莓形状的小东西，毫不犹豫地丢进嘴里。现在不喝水吞药轻而易举，稀松平常。Noctis又靠回墙上，眼睛一直闭着。冷风轻柔地拂过他的脸颊，让他只想缩在车里睡觉，但他现在还不能那么做。

三楼的厕所现在变成了他新的直播间。门厅附近的第一节课12点才开始，所以这个时间那里总是空着的。他完全不用担心有人会闯入进来。因此，Noctis趴在冰冷的地板上神游天外时，一点心理障碍都没有。他人在那里，但精神不在；他很开心，感觉非常好。体内积蓄的暖流蔓延向大脑，让他禁不住低声呻吟。

吸在地板上的假阴茎很快消失在他的后穴中。他的腰不停下来，贪婪地在粗大的玩具上操着自己。他舔了下嘴唇，盯着手机，两手发着抖；他向后仰身，开始缓缓地抚弄阴茎。Noctis用另一只手掌慢慢抚摩着自己的头部，腰不停摆着。他现在只想一直往下坐，让小穴里的玩具戳得更深，但他必须把欲望转化为表演，这根本不是他一个人爽的时候，他必须让别人光看着他就能感到愉悦。他需要向他们展示一切，展示他的乳头在挤掐硬粒和揉捏周围的软肉时有多敏感。

Noctis半闭着眼，低头看着自己的身体。他正小声喘息着，冲镜头笑时双唇颤抖。脑海虽然一片朦胧，但恰好够他知道正发生着什么。他的意识还很清醒，对自己的一举一动一清二楚，但一切感觉起来大有不同。他缩紧小穴，饥渴地啜泣着，感到泪水在眼眶中积聚，再也没法自持了；他把两手撑在地上，再次动起腰，快速不断抽插着，强迫屁股吃下整根玩具，直到他能感受到冰冷的地板贴着臀上温暖的肌肤。

厕所很冷，但他的皮肤很暖。那股暖意在他的腹部聚合，弥漫到整个后背，让他战栗、退缩。他面上的红潮颜色鲜明，两片唇瓣被唾液染湿，涎液挂在嘴边将落未落。Noctis颤抖着，浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，唇间滑出软弱的啜泣。他又看向镜头，两眼半闭、双睫闪动，尽力睁开着。他看到聊天室闪着一片高亮光芒时笑了，两手比了个心，在玩具刮过前列腺时抽了口气，大声呻吟。Noctis向后仰起头，双目失焦。

“你、你们对我真好，谢……谢谢！一直照顾我。”他双唇抖动着扯出一个笑容，慢慢抬腿蹲起来，手撑在身后地板上。现在他完全暴露在人们眼中了，能看见玩具插入他的后穴，他的阴茎随着每次抽插上下抖动。Noctis的头靠在了肩上，两腿用力撑起身体又快速撞向假阳具，喘息粗重。

Noctis咬住下唇，腰调整了一下角度，使玩具正能击中他的前列腺。他快了，他想射，他能感觉阴茎发热，那股热流正在上升。Noctis两腿发抖，大腿不停打着冷颤，但他硬是强迫身体继续动下去。他能继续，只是需要射精，只是想摸上自己的老二，结束这一切。他想把自己引向高潮，但同时也知道观众喜欢看他只用屁股就射出来。不是说他多在意这个。现在这样感觉很好，他身体在玩具上沉得更深，控制不住嘴中滑出的柔软呜咽。他又做了一次，然后又一次，终于迎来了他想要的。他需要的。Noctis的头高高扬起，两眼大睁，眼中的雾气随着高潮汇成泪水。下一刻他就瘫在了地上，两腿几乎失去知觉地软倒，玩具长驱直入，整个埋进他屁股里。Noctis高声抽了一口气，随着高潮在体内冲刷，身体不受控制地抽动着。他弓起背，腰慢慢晃着，射完最后一点精液。

Noctis有好几分钟都一动不动，从高潮中恢复着力量。终于他慢慢跪起来，拿过手机，笑着冲镜头抛了个媚眼：“谢谢你、你们在上、上课前给我这个。帮了我大忙。”他对着镜头飞吻，又眨了眨眼，而聊天室开始爆炸，充斥着想要他再次把自己填满再去上课的信息。Noctis努力控制着令嘴角下垂的焦虑感，咧嘴一笑，手抓挠着大腿——虽然镜头里看不到。

“好吧，唔——如果我收拾干净自己的时候你们打赏得够多，那不妨一试啊。”Noctis笑着又把手机卡回墙上。他走到背包旁，拿出一小包婴儿湿巾，开始擦胸口和大腿，尽力把身上弄干净一些。完事后他把湿巾丢回包里，又掏出一包消毒巾，为玩具消毒后，拉开背包底部的拉链把它和其它玩具放在一起。

Noctis尽可能地把自己收拾干净了一点，开始穿衣服，第一件是T恤。他看了一眼手机，发现收到了2000Gil，笑了。“我感觉你们真喜欢填满我的紧致小洞啊，你们是不是真的想要那样？让我无时无刻不是满满当当的？想对我那么做吗？把我放在一边，直到你们进入我，让我记住自己是你们的乖巧小婊子？”他用喉音低沉地吐出最后几个字，玩味地咬着下唇，“你们想不想把我用得精疲力尽，让我除了你们的老二在我身体深处以外什么都没法思考？”Noctis转身弯下腰，手分开臀瓣，刚被操过的小洞很容易就张开了，还在微微抽搐着。“你们会让我爱上被填满的感觉，让我离不开它，你们是想要这样吧？”

聊天室陷入狂热的回复潮中，同样狂热的还有打赏。Noctis笑着再次面向镜头：“那就把我变成个乖婊子，我的屁股还需要多锻炼锻炼。操它，操到我彻底变成一个湿乎乎的浪货。”他晃着腰，隔着T恤慵懒地玩着两边乳头，“你们想要什么？肛塞？还是来点振动的？”Noctis的瞳孔还放大着，读消息有点难度，但他是那么地放松。他感觉软绵绵、轻飘飘的，没法集中精神去注意聊天室何时选中了某样玩具。

Prompto倚上身后的厕所门，紧抿双唇，一手紧抓着手机，另一只擦着乱糟糟的裤子。Noctis开始直播时，他难以自控地跑进了一间最近的厕所。整个过程中，他一声不发，戴着耳机边看Noctis边撸，看着他把自己彻彻底底操成饥渴的一团。这太过上瘾、太过使人陶醉了，某种意义上好像毒品一样，虽然他不确定能不能这样讲。他唯一确信的只有自己绝对想把黑发青年操到不能动。他只想紧抓着他的腰，强迫他骑自己的老二，直到Noctis像看镜头时一样看着他。只看着他。这想法很疯狂，还有些恶心，但愈发膨胀了，尤其是他现在还了解Noctis完全不同的一面。

不是说他不内疚，他有时还是会感到羞愧。他情知Noctis刚做完直播，刚被彻底蹂躏过，现在却坐在教室里，屁股里塞着玩具，只因为观众花了钱。想到这里他就会内疚，但同时也很刺激：他能第一时间见证一切，能时不时地打赏黑发青年，好让玩具能持续震上一分来钟，只为了看他在座位上扭来扭去。他能看见他脸颊发红、唇瓣颤抖。超可爱的。

Prompto没看见Noctis紧紧抓着手机的样子，没看见他指甲在大腿上缓缓掐紧，只为了分心。他没看见他眼下的黑眼圈又加深了一层，没看见他两眼空无焦距，完全无法集中。他在那里又好像不在，而Noctis头靠在面前的桌子上，无声大笑起来。他能听见远处手机在背包里振动。无休无止。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃，过的咋样？挺好？好  
> 本章又加了更多情节，但还啥都没解释清楚，下一章会有很多很多谈话哈哈哈总之这次没啥Prompto的戏份，希望下章能多点儿  
> 警告：英语超烂……还有，我不造，Noctis很浪，我猜。

小型建筑四周的大型电视屏幕上显示出比分的时候，整个酒吧都沸腾了，四处充斥着雷鸣般的掌声和喊叫声。足球比赛正以最大音量放映，有限的空间里人挤着人，都在看比赛。台球桌不是被人坐在屁股底下，就是被推到一边，腾出空间让更多手里拿着酒杯的人站着。灯光昏暗，屋子里唯一的光源就是各台电视。很难相信现在是周四中午。

Noctis在人群中艰难穿行，大声叹了口气。他早该自己选个聚会地，而不是让Gladio挑，现在他后悔无比。本来平时这家酒吧没那么糟，但为了看比赛，每个人都在同一时间前来，而这酒吧设计时真的没考虑过会聚拢如此庞大的人群。Noctis挤过最后一排人墙，理了理夹克，抬头时恰巧看见Gladio在桌旁冲他招手。Noctis情不自禁地瞪了他一眼，还带着些孩子气。Gladio挑这间酒吧可能是不想错过比赛，简直不知道到底是不是真心想聚聚。

“你可够久的啊。”Gladio咧嘴一笑，喝了一大口啤酒。

Noctis翻了个白眼，坐在凳子上脱下了夹克放在腿上，卷起了衬衫袖子。“干，这儿又热又挤。根本不像外面降过温。”

“或者这才称之为周四。”Ignis轻笑道，将饮品单递给Noctis。

“白天喝酒有什么不对？至少偶尔为之不算错。再说，谁会错过Insomnia对Niffs啊。到现在为止比赛都很精彩。”Gladio靠在椅子背上，眼睛紧紧黏着Noctis身后的电视机屏幕。

“比分怎样？”Noctis边浏览菜单边问道。

“1比0，我们的家园目前领先。”Gladio说道，又喝了一大口啤酒。

“比赛到目前还势均力敌。”Ignis耸耸肩，冲侍者挥了挥手，那可怜的侍者正捧着托盘，试着将所有饮品送到客人手里，“顺便一提，我们小费给得不少。那可怜的女孩看起来压力够大了。”

“眼镜你说啥都是对的，毕竟你才是了解美食人生的人。”Noctis把菜单放在桌上，嘴角带着玩味的微笑。

“……Noctis，你之前也在餐厅工作过。”Ignis叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“是是，别提醒我那个，拜托。谁都知道我就是个行走的灾难，我搞不懂，钱那么少，人是怎么能做到每天都做那个的？”

“生活所需。”Ignis用陈述事实的语气说道，看向Noctis的眼神略显尖锐。

“说到必需品，你那差事怎么样了？”Gladio窃笑，对Noctis扬起一边眉毛。侍者这时走了过来听Noctis点单，脸上带着疲惫的微笑。

“也不能抱怨吧。赚的钱不能算多——是很多很多。”Noctis大笑着耸耸一边肩膀，“不过最好能没有黏人的变态，但毕竟是我自愿的，苦果得我自己吞。”

“但是你注意谨慎了，对吧？”Ignis语气里的担忧很难忽略，况且他当然会担心。毕竟他一直都害怕某天那些男人里的哪一个会找上Noctis家门。

“一直，别担心。我有把握，你知道的，相信我。”

“学校怎么样？”这回发问的是Gladio。

“你们到底是谁？我家长吗？”Noctis翻了个白眼，在桌子上敲了敲手指，“挺好的。我还交了个新朋友……算是吧，是物理课的实验搭档，不过友谊总是由此起步，对吧？”

“新朋友，嗯？这可真是非常‘不Noctis’。”Ignis笑起来，但看起来对此很开心。

“而且我们有段时间没好好聚了，别以为我不会问问题。就算你觉得自己很独立，就像个女人觉得不需要男人一样，你还是需要别人帮忙。”Gladio一口喝干净剩下的啤酒，懒洋洋地把酒瓶底抵在Noctis额头上推来推去。黑发青年一把拨开瓶子，稍微瞪了他一眼。

“你真逗，搞不懂你为什么还单着。”Noctis的话里透着挖苦的意味。

“不是每个人都能应付这个的。”Gladio咧开嘴指了指自己的身体。

“我的天。”Ignis翻了个白眼摇了摇头，轻轻推了开始大笑的Noctis一把，“别火上浇油。”

“抱歉。”Noctis的大笑减弱成小声的窃笑。

“别管怎么样，看到你交朋友我挺高兴的。咱几个平时都很忙，一段时间内很难有时间再一块儿出来了，所以你真的需要别的人来让你别惹麻烦。”Gladio笑着，望了一眼正端着Noctis的饮料走来的侍者。不含酒精，不过Gladio没有回避，又要了另一瓶啤酒。

“是，是，别担心。我真没你们想的那么宅。”

“一个因为不想和别人打交道所以想逃学的人如是说。”Ignis挑起嘴角，眼神了然。

“喂，我小的时候害羞不行吗？你不能老拿这事儿怪我。”Noctis张嘴还想说什么，但他电话响了。他看了眼来电显示，把手机给两个朋友看了一眼：“看见没？这就是我新朋友——大概，某种意义上的。我们正努力呢。我得接电话，一会儿就回来。”他快速跑向门口。

Gladio在侍者拿来第二瓶啤酒时分了分心，但他还是注意到Ignis看着玻璃对面的Noctis的眼神带着怀疑。Ignis手支着颊，眉间蹙起沟壑，抿着嘴唇。

“别憋着，怎么了？”Gladio倾身趴上桌子，看看Ignis，又看看Noctis。

“好吧，我可能猜错了，但我帮Noctis梳理过大学日程表，好避免发生不必要的失误，做到事半功倍。事情是这样的：他并不需要上物理课，那不是他的必修课。”Ignis皱着眉，和Gladio一起看着Noctis。他们看到Noctis讲电话时挑起的嘴角。感觉不对劲。

Prompto从床上拉过笔记本电脑，靠上床头板，眼睛半睁半闭看着明亮的屏幕。直播已经开始几分钟了，和往常一样，他当下的一切注意力都集中在一件事上。今晚父母在家，很惨，没法开音响。他讨厌用耳机，体验真的不一样，也不如坐在电脑椅上、开着功放听最喜欢的主播男孩大声呻吟来得舒服。

Noctis侧躺着，屁股和睾丸完全暴露在镜头前，而且离得那么近，头顶已经没法显示在画面中了。Prompto还能看到泛着得意微笑的双唇，而这就足够了。黑发青年的腰拧着，好能看见电脑，手指深深插在小洞里，阴茎在两腿间轻轻受着挤压。他正小声喘着，用四根手指扩张着那轮紧致的肌肉，直到窄小的入口大张、收缩。

_“唔，我觉得今晚是惩罚夜，对不对？”_ Noctis抵着麦咕哝道，抽出了手指。他慵懒地抚摸着双丘间的缝隙，让指尖擦过入口， _“你们想变多坏？”_

****Bentho798**** ** **：**** ”打赏200“绑起来，不到又乖又软不许射。”

Noctis的笑容变成了撅嘴，但还是转身张开了腿： _“现在就已经这么过分了？我早该猜到的。我在学校表现很好，所以别太粗暴。”_ 他窃窃笑着，探身抓过皮质阴茎环，顺顺当当地绑在阴茎上，让柔软的皮革绕过双丸，又躺了回去。黑发青年笑了，缚起的分身又裹在了两腿间。

_“在你们思考要对我做什么的同时，我不如干点儿有意思的事。”_

Noctis又从镜头外够了些别的东西过来，Prompto看见一个金属碗被放在青年后背旁时吃了一惊。Noctis从碗里拿了什么出来，在镜头前展示了一下。那是一个立方体，看上去有些湿润，Prompto几秒后才意识到那是一块冰。黑发青年慵懒地拿着小方块在腿上游走，越过大腿，拂过臀部的曲线。细细的湿痕映着屋内环绕的灯光，反射着微弱的光线，足够诱人又不会令人分神。

Prompto突然觉得口干舌燥。

冰块越滑越低，在入口前堪堪停住，轻轻挤压着，而后随着一根手指滑入进去。黑发青年立刻战栗了一下，鸡皮疙瘩迅速爬满他整个身体。之前大张的小洞现在缩紧了，而他的身体弓弯着、扭动着。他轻声呻吟了一下，又拿起另一块冰块，抵在阴茎顶部，直到他开始微微抽搐，唇间吐出音量稍高的细碎声响。Noctis咬住下唇一角，阴茎抖动着慢慢发红，但他这时把手拿开了，啜泣了一声。冰贴着皮肤过久就会开始刺痛，而阴茎对此来说显然过于敏感了。那块皮肤现在感到一阵麻木，同时又灼烫不已，冷意仍萦绕着，不肯消失。

冰块在他指间融化、滴落，Noctis虚弱地笑了一下，微微抽了一口气，把它推进了入口。Prompto重重地吞咽了一下，看着Noctis濡湿的阴茎，和从洞口滴流下来的细小水珠。冰块呈白色，一开始他以为是低温所致，或是用的水有什么玄虚。但事实距之甚远，冰块化成的水是白色的，看起来就像精液，从Noctis的后穴中缓缓流出。

__“喜欢吗？”__ 黑发青年的语气有些得意——鉴于打赏开始刷屏，也难怪。

****Zerofwat**** ** **：**** 打赏100“打自己的屁眼，宝贝我们不会让你好过的。”

****Another39**** ** **：**** 打赏100“再插两根，塞满。”

****Jonandnot：**** 打赏300“婊子，求我们在你屁眼里射精，操你自己。”

Noctis笑了，稍微转过身让脸全露出来，冲镜头眨了眨眼，慵懒地咬着下唇： _ _“_ 谢谢，我会乖乖照做的。”_

Prompto仰头靠在床头板上，轻吟一声，懒散地解开了裤子，但没脱内裤。还没到时候。相反，他的腰稍为起伏了一下，摩擦在粗糙的布料上让他泄出一声呻吟。那种紧伏的压力虽不舒适，却让他异常敏感。他又将视线转回屏幕上，但看着Noctis动作时，脑子却飘向了别的方向。他看着Noctis的裸体，眼前却闪现着在学校时黑发青年微笑的样子，看起来与现在迥然相异，富有活力，某些时刻甚至可说是快乐的。

Noctis动了动身子，扬起腰，手重重落在屁股上。响亮的声音充斥着Prompto的耳朵，他无法将视线从逐渐变红的苍白皮肤上移开。Noctis刚呜咽一声，第二次掌掴又复落下，身躯因疼痛抽动着。他用整个手掌抚摸着通红的皮肤，慵懒地捏着软肉，又让它一下子弹回去。Noctis又从碗里取出两块冰，慢慢在大腿上滑动，越来越低，直到第一颗抵住入口。小穴现在很紧，还在微微抽搐着，Noctis不得不加大力气才把它推进去。跟在这颗顽固冰块后的是第二粒。

_“我、干！太——太冷了，有点、有点烧得慌。”_ Noctis的身体又开始颤抖，汗毛根根竖起。他稍微挺了一下臀部，让穴口露在人前，能看到白色的液体混着润滑液一并流出来。两者的混合物看上去兼具流动性与粘稠感，看上去愈发像青年的身体里注满了真正的精液。

_“下、下一步，对吧？”_ Noctis从身后够出了什么东西，展示在镜头前，脸上露出一个大大的笑容——是个肛塞。肛塞呈黑色，很粗，但是比一般的假阴茎短。Noctis又动了动腰，让屁股露出来，用玩具的头部缓缓蹭着入口。他先是抵着穴口慢慢往里按了按，转了一下，等小孔打开时一口气推了进去。黑发青年仰起头，轻声呻吟着，半闭的双眸看着镜头。他又把玩具堪堪拉到只有头部还埋在里面，又用力插回去，大声呻吟着。Noctis闭上眼，玩具在紧致小洞里徐徐抽插着。冰块化得更快了，假精液随着每次抽动从他里面淌出来。

__“_ 你们、不知道现在我的屁股感……感觉有多紧，嗯嗯……！每次、每次我放冰块进去就会特别、紧，绝对……绝对一动不动就能把你、你的精液挤出来。太爽、太爽了！求你，求你射……射在里面，求你。”_Noctis的身体抽动着，发出一声低沉的呻吟。他的声音现在干涩而沙哑，眼睛就快睁不开了。他的手越动越快，贪婪的小洞即便如此紧致，还是不停地吞吃着玩具。

打赏的亮光又开始在聊天室里闪烁，Prompto的手现在已经探到内裤下面了。他小声喘着，边看着黑发青年用粗大的肛塞操自己边摩擦着龟头。Prompto没法不看他，即使他现在认识了现实生活中的Noctis，即使他做这种事的时候会感到愧疚，他还是停不下来。他上瘾了，而且不知道怎么戒除。他不能自已，甚至无法升起停下来的念头。Noctis令人迷醉，在他的脑海中萦绕不去，让他开始忧心。但现在这种时刻，黑发青年如此饥渴难耐、如此顺从讨好，他除了把老二深埋在他体内以外什么都无法思考了。

Prompto发着抖，看着打赏接连不断。这次观众要求Noctis继续掌掴自己，但不许拿出肛塞。他看着黑发青年在腰下垫了一个厚软的枕头，好将屁股抬高，又转身让后背和臀部面对镜头。看见Noctis的手一次次落下，好几次肛塞差点滑出去，Prompto的手指简直要陷入自己的阴茎中；那里的皮肤已经通红，青年随着每次击打啜泣着。Noctis停下手转身时，眼中已经盈满水汽，浑身发抖，但还是调整了一下镜头，露出一个虚弱的微笑。

Prompto脱下了内裤，挺腰顶撞着手心，整个人深陷在床单里。他把笔记本电脑拉到身边继续盯着，咬唇强忍着声音。他不能太大声，父母还在家。他能做的只有看着别人打赏Noctis，而青年现在正拿着一块冰摩擦着自己的乳头。两颗硬粒看上去又冷又僵，温暖的肌肤让冰块化得很快。Noctis看起来硬得发疼，不停扭动着，腰难耐地抽动。但他们还不准他射，反而又有人打赏让他夹上硬肿的乳粒。青年因快感哭喊、尽力保持理智的样子让Prompto打了个冷战。

_“求……求你们别、别这么过分，求、求你们了。我努力了，我很乖了。”_ Noctis的唇瓣痉挛着，他因难耐的快感咬唇时那润湿的皮肤看上去无比诱人。可爱的恳求让整个聊天室为之沸腾，更有甚者，现在有人要求可怜的青年掌掴大腿内侧。Noctis迟疑了一秒，手还是重重击打在大腿敏感的肌肤上。第一下让他蜷起身体，低声呻吟呜咽，肛口围着肛塞缩紧。第二下让他开始求饶： _“不——不，求求你，疼到要、要烧起来了。求你、求你了。”_ 他开始低泣，双眼迷蒙，手最后一次挥下，又小声哭喊出来。

****AMWNC**** ** **：**** 打赏1500“解开阴茎，用大玩具操你自己。”

不管他是谁，Prompto都真心实意地感谢这位，他正需要这个。他想要这个。他看着Noctis解开阴茎环慢慢褪下来，因为那里过于敏感发出虚弱的声响。黑发青年爬到床头取下一个架子上的粗长假阳具，转身找了个舒服些的姿势，后背面对镜头。Noctis缓慢地将黑色的肛塞拔出来，假精液从大张的入口流出，淌到大腿上。他弯下腰，露出扩张的洞口，用手指懒散地玩弄着，抽插了几下后把巨大的玩具在腿间对准。他缓缓沉下腰，让玩具突破入口、将后穴扩张到极限，喘息着，眼睛几乎快要阖上。

Noctis看上去被填得满满当当的，显得迷醉而不堪。他的这种状态看上去如此完美，Prompto大口抽着气，紧捏了一下阴茎根部，又慢慢抚慰着整根。他甚至都无需多碰几下自己了，光是看着黑发青年，这种步调平缓的触碰就足以让他濒临高潮。

Noctis的腰臀慢慢起伏着，在巨大的玩具上操着自己；那东西深深地钻进他的小洞里，撑得他每次抽插时都会抽搐一下。他喘息粗重，几乎已经说不出话，只能发出微弱的类似耳语的声音： _ _“_ 它正、正蹭着我的肚子，太……太多了——……我、不行，太、舒服、了。”_他正笑着，说的话不着边际，但他回头看向镜头的眼神确实是悦乐的。他看上去那么迷茫，亟待被人一次次地占有。

Prompto在意识到之前，已经在键盘上打出一行字。

****Yellowanon**** ** **：**** “弯腰，屁股抬高，操你自己。”

而Noctis照办了。他笑着比了个虚弱的心，然后冲着枕头弯下腰。他看上去无比柔软、迷离、恍惚。鸡皮疙瘩仍未褪去，皮肤还因为各式惩罚泛着红，但黑发青年还是照他说的做了。Noctis脸埋在枕头里，臀部高高抬起，在玩具上操自己，让打赏的人能将玩具深入他穴中将他撑开的样子看得一清二楚。

Prompto的眼睛几乎要闭上了，他沉醉在阴茎不断传来的快感里，难以阻止身体迈向高潮。但他还想继续看下去，他需要继续看下去。即便他抚摩着龟头，拇指微陷在肉里，他仍不甘心就这么完结。他很接近了，操，他每天光看着Noctis这样就能射一天，每天。这很羞于启齿，但是是无法抗辩的事实。他除了这样顺从而饥渴的黑发青年以外一无所求。他看上去无比渴求被操成只会喘息渴求的一团，除了取悦他人以外别无他求。他这个样子是完美的，好似他存在的意义便是如此。

Prompto蜷起身子射在了手指上，又弓起背，挺着腰在手心里抒尽余韵。他轻声呻吟着，高潮后的身体松懈而疲惫。然而他还是扭头看着Noctis——他看起来很狼狈，似乎下一刻就要高潮，但打赏的人每次都在边缘让他停下。他们不停地把他推向顶点，又在关键时刻让他停手。黑发青年被要求坐直，后穴填得满满的，腰一动也不许动，但就算如此，终究也没能阻止他射精。聊天室充斥着淫秽下流的评论，而惩罚仍未停止。Noctis只能转身虚弱地笑了一下，半闭的双眼看起来温暖而热情。

_“求——求你们，继续这么用我。你们、你们都最、最棒了。”_

Prompto盯着那双疲惫的蓝色双眸，那眼瞳好像在和他对视一般，叫他响亮地呻吟了一声。他一只手擦了擦脸，将被子拉过头顶。在他心事重重又射过一发后，实在很难感觉愉快。这种情况随着每次Noctis直播结束愈发频繁。他想做正确的事，他不该把现实生活里认识的人仅仅当做撸管时的幻想对象，但是太难了。他在认识现实的Noctis之前先见到了色情主播Noctis，将两者分开是异常困难的一件事。这感觉几乎和戒毒类似了。

“Prompto亲爱的，晚饭做好了。”

他完全不饿。应该说，他很恶心。

Noctis头上顶着一条毛巾走出了浴室。他刚吹干头发，正看着手机，慢慢意识到公寓里正在放着音乐。他在洗澡前并没有打开音响什么的。今晚的直播将他耗尽了，几乎让他连洗澡的力气都失去了，更别提放音乐。药效还在，让他竭尽全力仍难以聚焦。他异常兴奋，却又精疲力尽；身体还有精力，感觉却枯竭憔悴；而他的瞳孔还扩张着，让他只想赶紧闭上眼睛。澡洗了整整两小时，他才收拾好自己，强迫自己走出浴室。

Noctis的腿还发着软，迫不及待想要扑到床上，但他还是顺着走廊慢慢往前走着，眼睛眯成一条缝。现在播的音乐毫无疑问是他老爸听的，老式摇滚，音量适中，在整间公寓内回响。那是他老爸黑胶唱片珍藏中的一张，Noctis每次因为什么事精疲力尽时都会拿出来听一下。这张唱片是他想放松、想忘却一天烦恼时才会听的。

客厅的灯亮着，有人正坐在餐桌前，面前摆着屏幕打开的笔记本电脑。Noctis大声叹了口气，瞪着正在电脑上打字的红色脑袋。他走回卧室，飞快穿上一条睡裤和一件松垮垮的T恤，而后才返回客厅。男人正坐在桌旁看着他的手机，这时才刚发现黑发青年的存在。琥珀色的眼睛对着Noctis微笑了一下，Noctis回以白眼。

“多谢你提醒我搞根球棒猛打某些人。”Noctis喃喃道，走进厨房，一把拉开冰箱门，抓起一瓶水。

“我打过电话，也敲过门了，但你哪个都没应。”

“你想干什么，Ardyn？”Noctis满不在乎地说，全然忽视Ardyn说的话。

Ardyn笑了笑，合上了笔记本，从桌旁站起来，理了理上衣。他常穿着昂贵的定制西装和相配的饰品。Ardyn总是穿得很正式，鉴于他的职业，这合情合理。Noctis还记得老爸也总是穿成类似的样子。Regis的着装宗旨就是无可挑剔、一丝不苟。Noctis只在小时候见过他衣着散乱的样子，而那时候他总是在和小Noctis玩耍。

“每个月的那个日子到了，仅此而已。鉴于你这天还会拿到钱，我建议你最好记住这个日子。”Ardyn耸了耸肩，从衣服内袋掏出一张支票，递给Noctis。

“我太忙了，没空记今天是哪天。”Noctis拿过支票，看了眼数字就丢到橱柜上。“再说我也不是很想见你，让你提醒我对自己的信托基金没有控制权。是啊，想到你的造访就特别开心呢。”

“你才是离开家的那一个。”Ardyn用陈述事实的语气说道，露出一个玩味的微笑。

“你没给我几条路可选。”Noctis咝声道，眯起了眼。

“作为你父亲遗嘱指定的监护人，我只不过是留心你而已。我那时可是想竭尽全力把你培养成一个利落的年轻人。”Ardyn的微笑从未消逝。

“别扯淡。你那时搞得我快疯了。我爸是很严格，但你做的完全已经超越了那个层次。我连朋友都不能见！什么狗屁。”Noctis皱起眉头，手撑在橱柜上。他大声叹气，摇了摇头。他需要冷静，生气除了自伤以外毫无作用。

“你的朋友对你影响不好，我只是不同意他们做你的朋友。监护人抱有这样的意见在社会上不是什么新鲜事，你的父亲基本也是如此。”Ardyn翻了个白眼摇了摇头，表现得好像面对的是一个大发脾气的小孩。

“你安排 ** **我**** 结婚。”Noctis抬头看向Ardyn，瞪得更凶了。

“顺带一提，是和你的朋友之一结婚，你父亲深切认可的一个。你看，我先是不让你见朋友，又让你见了，可你还在抱怨。你到底还能不能成熟点？”

“别想给我洗脑。我不会上当的，我已经不是小屁孩儿了。你来这到底是要干什么？说真的，你到底为什么来？你可以直接给我转账，你知道账号。你不需要监督我，我已经20了，你已经没有这种义务了。这间公寓在我名下，是我父亲给我的礼物，你的手伸不进来。我也受够了你在乐意的时候就来干涉我。”Noctis用手梳过湿漉漉的头发，深吸一口气。他能感到怒意涌上喉头，身体开始发抖。

“很高兴你至少没傻到以为我来这没别的目的。”Ardyn走回桌旁，拿起手提箱打开，取出一个白色的文件夹丢在Noctis旁边的橱柜上，“读一读，不过终究我也要告诉你上面说的是什么。”

Noctis皱起眉，打开了文件夹，但他甚至还没开始读第一页，Ardyn就走过来，脸上挂着一抹新的笑容。

“这是你父亲遗嘱的第二部分。你也知道他以Lucis之名建立的小小帝国完全属于他，他持多数股，让他独一无二。但他决定死后将这个过户给我，条件是我成为你的监护人。但遗嘱指示在他儿子21岁时要继承他所有资产。一切都会成为你的，也包括扛起重担领导他的王国。”Ardyn轻笑，站到Noctis身旁，懒洋洋地指了指遗嘱上他刚提及到的段落。

“等——等等，什么？你——你什么意思？你从来没跟我提过这个？”Noctis扭头面对Ardyn，但对方根本没注意。

“但如果其他股东认为你不够格成为领导，那他们有资格投票让你出局，直到第二大股东——就是我本人——认为你有资格适任为止。老实说并没那么糟。你还是能拿到钱……直到他们看厌你。”

“等……等一下，Ardyn。你……我还没准备好，怎么——怎么回事？”Noctis感到恐慌，在遗嘱和Ardyn之间看来看去，看上去像笼中困兽一样迷惘，“我离大学毕业还早呢。”

“啊，是的，大学。你看，你父亲设计了一套课程让我负责监督你学习——就是你很讨厌的那种课，这样你到21岁时就能接手他留下的事业了。但，哎哟，我们都知道事情是怎么发展的，对吧，Noct？你大发脾气，离家出走，接着搬出家门自己独居。”Ardyn轻笑道，从Noctis手里抢走文件夹。

“你从来没告诉过我！”

“我没有责任告诉你，我签的合同上从没提过这一点。”

“所以一直以来你就把我蒙在鼓里？如果我做不到要怎么办？”Noctis跟着Ardyn来到桌旁，关上手提箱，阻止他拿走遗嘱。

“如我所说，我会作为第二大股东领导企业，直到我认为你有资格为止。哦，提醒你一下，这个‘直到’不可能发生的。”Ardyn笑了，从Noctis手掌下夺走手提箱，打开盖子把文件夹丢进去，又收起笔记本和其他东西。

“你设计我？你故意的？”Noctis摇着头，再也没法支撑自己，跌在椅子上，两手发着抖，再次抬头看向Ardyn，“我——我的信托基金？”

“哦，那个？同样归我管理，直到我认可你。你父亲真的很传统，他本应设置一个特定年龄，而不是指望在你我头上。你该怪他。”Ardyn慢慢点点头，倾身越过桌子，单指玩笑般地抬起Noctis的下巴，强迫他看着自己，“而你以为自己一到21岁就不用担心钱的问题了，嗯？不过谁知道呢，没准你扮扮可爱、乖乖恳求，其他股东就会让你骑他们的老二，让你把他们榨干。想必你在这方面很熟练。”

Noctis眯起眼睛，咬牙切齿，一把扇开Ardyn 的手。但他还没来得及瞪上一眼，Ardyn就攫住他整个下颚，轻而易举地把他固定在原位，那令人挫败狂怒的微笑重新挂回Ardyn嘴角。

“我要是你，就会对我很好很乖顺。没准我要是够慷慨，还会让你做我的助手。当然你还是可以上完大学。还剩几年？三年？再过三年这种生活，亲爱的，能有多糟呢？我自然随时欢迎你搬回来，在我的监管下拿回你的基金。”Ardyn放开了Noctis的脸，懒散地挥了挥手，“下个月见。”

Noctis坐在那儿，眼睛直直盯着桌子，慢慢捂住了脸。还有三年，但没有本该很快到手的基金。还要过三年这种狗屁生活。他做不到。不可能。Noctis等基金等了很久了，那是他的出路，是重新开始正常生活的解决之道。Noctis晃了晃脑袋，让音乐淹没他的思考，直到他听见自己在无声大笑。

有趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我刚吃了寿司。你们注意过没天妇罗有种魔力，能让所有东西都变得巨好吃，包括恶心兮兮的蔬菜。我勒个天。  
> 如我所说，可怜的小陆行鸟没什么戏份，不过下一章他有很多露脸机会。而且愧疚感正在吞噬他的欲望哈哈哈哈


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯哼，所以，怎么啦各位？  
> tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ (come whisper sweet nothings to me about Noctis)

Prompto敢肯定自己有些地方很不对劲。他头一次注意到这点，是在周末病重得本该无法开车或在教室里坐着，却仍强撑着去上学时。他穿了件夹克，戴了围巾，还是冻得够呛，可教室里其他学生看上去却感觉温暖又舒适。但他需要去上课，他无法明知Noctis在那里，却强忍不去。

Noctis是Prompto从床上挣扎起来投身进寒冬的原因。他起先满不在乎，觉得自己只是兴奋劲还没有过去，毕竟他可是能跟自己无可否认有所迷恋的对象说话。想多前进一英里，只为见见让他胸口鼓动不已的特别对象，是多么正常呀。就算他生病了，随时可能睡着，但Noctis走进教室的一瞬间，他还是觉得自己已经康复了些许。

这一点都不正常。

Prompto坚持不去正视这种新趋势，即便他发现自己正为了能和Noctis在专题研究中见面，而抛下手头正在做的一切。父母邀请他出外共进晚餐时，他甚至都不记得说句“不去了”。他父母很少回家，三人团聚则更少，Prompto本该像明天就是世界末日一样珍惜这样的机会，但他如今发现找借口甩开父母变得轻而易举。他能看出母亲的沮丧和伤心，可他有了更优先的对象。

Prompto的父亲试图为他开脱：Prompto现在上大学了，有自己要忙的事情；再说他也长大了，现在这样很正常。但Prompto明白并非如此，却决定不去正视。他挥开了压得胃袋越来越沉的内疚感，而这一切的原因在于，他除了和Noctis相处以外什么都不想做。

Noctis很有趣，奇妙地有些害羞，和他对话时看上去很兴奋，而且一直很困的样子。他那么可爱。平常的Noctis很可爱，色情主播Noctis则热辣诱人，就像Prompto认识了两个人，可他们其实是同一人，这一事实令他愈发激动，事态的发展使他期待不已。Prompto知道Noctis的秘密，而这让他更上瘾。

对，上瘾，Prompto上瘾了。他坚决否认这一点，但最近这想法总是萦绕在他脑海。他脑子里现在只剩下Noctis，这完全称不上健康。就算两人正忙于专题研究，Prompto也总是难以自控地开始想象。他记得开小组会前一天晚上Noctis张开双腿用粗大玩具操干自己的模样；坐在他面前的这个人那时正不断呻吟，腰臀渴望地向上抬起。他能清楚地回忆起Noctis赤身裸体的样子，坐在他旁边却想象他不穿衣服变成了家常便饭。

糟糕的不仅是上瘾，还包括这种思考方式在某种程度上变得扭曲。他喜欢Noctis，真的喜欢，可他却难以自控地思考，究竟为什么Noctis还来上学？做色情主播能赚很多钱，而最重要的是他有时看起来累得过分，几乎本不该来上课。很明显Noctis既聪明又机灵，他的成绩也可佐证，可Prompto发现自己正刻意忽视这一点。只要Noctis还骑假老二，恳求别人用他，他的成就便一文不值。

那么Noctis蠢吗？这想法也在他脑海中存在一段时间了。即便一切证据显示并非如此，Prompto还是这么相信着。不然为什么他要做那个？他要是够聪明，早该拿个奖学金、助学金什么的。他本来能从各种地方获得帮助，或许他就是不够聪明，参不透这一点。或者Noctis就喜欢那么做，享受在别人目光中干自己，遵从他们的命令。他看上去绝对是享受的。

各种“假若”“如果”被抛在脑后，Prompto渐渐沉溺于自己捏造的理论和想法。有时，想到Noctis比他蠢让他感觉很好。他从中感受到优越，汲取到自信，而他之前甚至不知道自己需要这些。他发现将自己摆在一个方方面面优于Noctis的立场时，更容易和对方说话。越是给黑发青年增添缺点，他能说得就越多，口吃得越少，也越感到开心。

那就好像一瞬间内Noctis变得很近，不再遥不可及、无法碰触。他需要更多缺点，需要找到他身上更多错处。他需要Noctis变得像一扇被打破、玷污的窗户，依旧美丽，却所剩无几。好似Prompto正将Noctis拆解开来，从而获得一种掌控感。他知道他的秘密，他的身份，他比班内所有人都了解得更多。

也因此，当Prompto无法把Noctis塞进他塑造出的模子时，就对Noctis产生了厌烦感。Noctis说太多话了，违背Prompto意愿时也毫不犹豫。他喜欢主导，而且即便Prompto不愿承认，他也是在小组中负担绝大多数工作的那一个。Prompto写小组论文时，他总是在一旁订正，甚至偶尔还对他说教，告诉他如果不提前准备好所需信息，就根本是浪费时间。

Prompto又沮丧又烦躁，某次差点脱口而出根本不该有的想法： _“你怎么就不能闭嘴去骑你最爱的老二算了？”_ 当然，他没有说出来，但这想法仍纠缠着他。他开始将Noctis视为一个随时能张开双腿的婊子，不再把他当做一个人看待，而是某种等待他临幸的物件，为他的欲望和需求服务。Prompto将他的形象塑造为他希望的样子，因为只有这样他才有机会得到他。

Prompto恐惧于自己的想法。他害怕自己的变化，为无法自控地观看Noctis的直播而忧心。他不该是这样的人，完全不是，不是通过轻蔑他人来自我膨胀的混账。他从来不想变成这样，应该说光是想想他就恶心；但过去几周以来他一直在这么做。就算Noctis表现得很友好，完全以朋友身份与他相处，可Prompto脑中仍然完全被操他和看他的直播撸管所占据——这让他恶心得想吐。

不能再这样下去了。Prompto正变成自己不想要的样子；他越界了。他不能再看他。不能。

最终Prompto屏蔽了直播网站，一旦Noctis开始直播就强迫自己放下手机走出门外。他需要戒瘾；无论往他脑袋里钻、把他搞得一团糟的是什么，他都需要停下来。这对Noctis不公平，对他来说也是如此：怎能让瘾头如此轻易地抹消他的人格？

一开始很难，他变得情绪化，几乎无时无刻不在生气。他想看直播，想成为其中一员，想延续自己的习惯，但他需要停下来。他开始用学习来分心，在课上愈发努力，同时还找了份婚礼摄影师的兼职。按理说他做的都是对自己人生有益的事，但为何胸膛里仍存在着难以忽视的饥饿感？

“你看上去累坏了，还好吗？”Noctis看着Prompto问道。

两人正在图书馆里，Prompto和Noctis坐在对桌，看上去疲惫不堪，因为睡眠不足挂着黑眼圈。他现在睡眠非常混乱，而这居然是因为晚上睡前不能撸管。以前他一直用这种方法强迫自己入眠，但之前看着手机上Noctis的照片时，这法子实施起来要比现在容易得多。

“呃？啊，就是碰见了个坏客户而已。你知道新娘看见不完~~美的照片会有什么反应的。”Prompto打了个哈哈，冲着Noctis笑了一下。

Noctis看上去完全没有被说服。他看着Prompto，眼中带着疑虑，却不知该说什么，最后只是耸了耸肩，移开了目光，明显因为Prompto没说实话感到不高兴了。

“好吧，那可别让那些女士们把你累倒了。要是压力太大就甭管她们。”Noctis勉强笑了笑，稍微推了把Prompto的肩膀。

“嗯，我会试着不让她们摆布我的。”Prompto咧了咧嘴，又低头看起书来。Noctis也开始看书，两人不时交流对小组报告有用的信息。几个小时后，他们穿上夹克，走出图书馆，冷风吹拂在他们面上。

“对，不看完《行尸走肉》第一季，我朋友是真的不让我走。他说我没看过这剧简直难以置信，然后就开始给我介绍里面的角色了！我特想直接走人，可恶的是那是他生日！”Noctis大声叹了口气，以这句话为故事作结——Gladio在生日前被人甩了，而Noctis作为体贴好友自然要上门拜访，在他家过夜，尽力将他的注意力从悲剧中转移开来。不知为何事态变为两人看完了一整季《行尸走肉》，Gladio还迫切要求Noctis追到最新一集。当然，最后他确实转移了Gladio的注意力，所以这也算他赢了。

“好吧，不过他有一点说得对——你前两年的万圣节都干嘛呢？拜托，每个人过万圣节都该看这部剧好吗！”Prompto大笑起来，将手揣进口袋里暖一暖。

“我看了《美国恐怖故事》啊，那还不够万圣吗？”Noctis哼了一声辩护道。不是说他不想看电视剧，只不过他总是赶不上收看时间，漏掉一两集后就没兴趣花时间追着看了。要知道，他闲暇实在有限。

“大哥，那剧基本上就类似小黄片里的软色情，好么？”Prompto翻了个白眼，用肩膀怼了Noctis一下。

“成，可能我就是不喜欢僵尸，人和僵尸有什么好看的？”Noctis皱起眉头。

“呃，僵尸很酷啊，死了却又没死？然后人们就得努力求生，琢磨怎么在想生吃了他们的活尸包围下活下去。这还不酷？”Prompto作了个困惑的表情，“僵尸游戏也最好玩了！我可爱玩僵尸游戏，单枪匹马把它们全干翻超爽的。”

“我想我更喜欢……我不知道，其它怪物？可以思考的那种？像吸血鬼、狼人、人马、人鱼之类的。”Noctis领先走向停车场，说道。

“那种也太老派了，接下来你是不是要说你喜欢平平无奇的鬼魂啊？”Prompto嘲笑道，一眼看见Noctis的脸因气愤涌上一层薄红。他还真不喜欢被拿来开玩笑，在这一点上带着点孩子气。

“闭嘴，你们根本就是例外，完全不懂欣赏好故事！你跟Gladio都是笨蛋，肯定能成为好朋友。”Noctis生气地说，加快了脚步。Prompto没错过Noctis的肩膀因愠怒而绷紧的样子，他快步追上对方。

“哈哈哈，不要那么生气嘛，我就是开个玩笑。”Prompto笑着伸手抓向Noctis的手臂，想让他停下来；同时Noctis在那一瞬间转过身，Prompto的手滑过他的夹克袖子，最后握住了Noctis的手。

Prompto当场僵住了。他用力吞了口口水，脸一下变得红通通的，因为他发现自己不愿意放开Noctis。他明白自己应该那么做，但他的皮肤摸起来那么柔软、温暖。虽然Noctis的手指实际上凉冰冰的，但还是带着一丝他无法拒绝的暖意。但他需要放手，立刻。Prompto一下缩回了手，眼睛紧盯着地面，试图掩盖脸上的红晕。

一阵尴尬的沉默，但不止如此。Prompto能感到胃部一阵痉挛，大脑渐渐罢工。他必须赶紧回家。他冲着Noctis勉强笑了一下，再见都没说一句，跑了。

他冲向自己的车，一屁股坐在车座上踩下油门，逃离了停车场。他还能看见Noctis一脸震惊地站在那里，明显因Prompto的反应感到困惑。那不仅仅是不小心拉到手，完全不是，事实是Prompto无法放手，必须强迫自己才放开了Noctis。他不想放开，反而想把他拉近，想永远那么握下去，而最令他惊恐的是，一瞬间他眼前再次闪过Noctis喘息的脸，闪过他赤身裸体躺在床上恳求他的样子。

他的自控力因一次触碰溃不成军。他之前明明做得很好，一切都很顺利——不再看直播，现在也更加了解Noctis；他能感到那种恶意从他身上离去——但仅仅是无意的碰触就令他溃败。

Prompto就那么坐在车里，不知坐了多久。天越来越冷了，他明明只需要跨出车门走进屋子，但他就是不愿去做。钟表滴答作响。他甚至没有发动车子，但他就是能听见，听见时间缓缓流逝，催促他下车、进门。他知道在那里，在他的房间，什么正等着他；他知道打开电脑有多容易：太过容易。

Prompto咬住下唇，头靠在方向盘上，搓了搓手，还能感受到不久前柔软肌肤的触感。Noctis闻起来也很香，有一种清新的柑橘似的味道，偶尔也用古龙水，头发总是带着清新的气味；他所有的衣服都合身得体，搭配得当；他的皮肤是Prompto见过最好的，光是想想用唇舌去品尝他，Prompto就开始分泌口水。

过了。寒冷的车内空气一瞬间变得滚烫，Prompto开始喘不过气；他得出去。他冲出车子，一把甩上车门，冲进家里，环视一周昏暗的室内，片刻间便意识到父母不在家。他希望他们在，好有借口、有原因不去做那件他心知马上要发生的事情。

厨房的钟表发出滴答滴答的声响；Prompto瞥了它一眼。他知道今天是什么日子，他一直没忘记日程。有些迟了，但还赶得上看最后几眼。他脱下夹克奔向自己的房间，想都没想就打开了笔记本电脑，用触控板打开浏览器，三两下把过去三周刻意回避的网站拖出黑名单敲下用户名和密码。

通知立刻跳了出来，Prompto毫不犹豫地点了进去，屏幕黑了几秒，随即一张熟悉的面庞映入他眼帘。Prompto下腹抽动了一下，眼睛追随着Noctis缓缓舔着手中假阴茎的样子——他很容易就将它含进嘴里，用头部在内侧蹭着自己的脸颊——胸口一阵发紧。

Noctis一直笑着，双眸明亮，直视镜头，浑身赤裸，敏感的乳尖上松松夹着一对乳夹。他不断扭动，两条大腿夹在一起磨蹭，令Prompto不得不向下看去，盯着那个让Noctis无法射精的阴茎环。

“求你，我——我已经很乖了，求求你，让我射。我想射，拜托。”

Noctis的呻吟在Prompto脑海中回响，他不禁飞快地点下打赏键，在聊天框里开始打字；在来得及后悔之前，他的手指就按下了发送。

****Yellowanon**** ** **：**** 打赏500“摘掉环你这可恶的骚货给我射。”

Noctis的表情一瞬间有点惊慌，随即看着镜头露出了大大的微笑。他跪起身，缓缓褪下阴茎上的束缚，展示了一下将他填满的粗大玩具，随后前后摇摆着腰臀抚慰自己。他的眼睛上覆着一层快感的雾气，后背弓起，步向延迟太久的高潮。

Prompto移不开眼。他咬着下唇，盯着Noctis的阴茎和屁股——那玩具塞得太满，他臀部在床上又挤又蹭，半睁的眼慢慢阖上。他很生气，Prompto气疯了。他气自己，也气Noctis，因为仅是一次微小的碰触就让他变成了这样，就一下，他便崩溃了。那么简单的一件事就让Prompto回到了这种状态，坐在显示屏前面，看着Noctis大声呻吟，一脸餍足地射精。

“啊，你回来了，我以为你不要我了。看到你回来很开心。”Noctis舔舔嘴唇。

Prompto的心脏在胸腔里鼓动，Noctis的话语直直冲向他的胯下，一股热流不受控制地下沉，在他体内缓缓扩散，老二在裤子里压得发紧。

这太超过了。Prompto解开裤链掏出老二快速套弄起来。他弯着身子抵在床上，而眼睛却牢牢黏在Noctis身上。他最近自慰没那么频繁了，基本是因为总想到Noctis而感到愧疚，但现在他不再在意，一点儿都不再他妈的关心这个，尤其是在Noctis转过身对着镜头展示松软穴口的时候。

Noctis正懒洋洋地抽插着小洞里的蓝色假阴茎，全根抽出来，又慢慢填回体内。他挑逗着他们，让他们看清自己的老二如果正操着他会是什么样子，而Prompto毫无疑问地正在想象这一幕。

Prompto能轻易想象出闯进Noctis正做直播的学校洗手间是什么感觉。那可说是轻而易举，他可以就这样冲进去搞破坏，可以当场上了Noctis，就在那脏兮兮的地板上。他能让他呻吟不止，让他迎着他的阴茎弓起脊背，恳求更多，渴求更多。Prompto会满足他的一切要求。他会狠狠地干他，直到完全摧毁他，直到Noctis除了填满后穴的阴茎外脑子里空无一物。

Prompto会让Noctis再也无法用玩具得到高潮。他会令他屈服，使他渴求真正的老二，带着温度，能射在他里面，把他灌满，直到他开始哀求，恳请Prompto的阴茎把他填满扩张到极限。他会在观众面前操他，让他们看看他们的小王子吃真老二是什么样子，看看他在别人怀里扭动、为快感哭喊的模样。

所有人都会看见Prompto骑他、占有他，直到Noctis对他痴迷的程度与他对Noctis的等同。他的观众会说什么？当然会嫉妒，会生气会狂怒，因为操Noctis的不是他们自己，塞满他后穴、占有他的阴茎也不属于他们。终于他能满足长久来的渴望，一切都会因之美好太多。他想要握着Noctis的腰胯，让他无法脱身，让他声音嘶哑干涩，让他的表情仅因令人麻木的欢愉而扭曲。

Prompto要操到他无法思考，把他的小穴用得顺着大腿淌下精液。Noctis会迷茫失神到脑子拼不出有意义的词句，只余哀泣，在饥渴中弯起身体，正如渴求关注的小猫一般。他会用那双充满欲望的眼睛看着Prompto，而Prompto绝无可能拒绝他。

Prompto不断挺腰操着自己的手心，边看着Noctis慢慢骑着一根新玩具，前液边从他的阴茎渗出来。玩具很大，形状古怪，但大小足够将他的穴口扩张到极限。他大声喘息、呻吟着，呜咽着感觉多么好、他的内壁多么温暖炙热。他能看见Noctis的后穴正向里吸吮玩具，将它纳得越来越深，直至Noctis倒吸一口气、弓起后背，把整根玩具吞进洞里。

Noctis现在被填得满满当当，眼睛震颤着向后翻去，嘴角流下一点口水。他身体痉挛着，四肢抽搐乱摆，忍不住飞快地向下坐了一下——玩具冲击到了最深处，在他的肚皮上膨起一块。

“好、好舒服！太爽了，求——求你，我想一直被这、这样操，求、求你们让我能这么舒服。啊、啊！拜托——拜托，我喜欢这样，求求你！”Noctis不断恳求着，很快开始低吟啜泣，腰抬高了一些又重重向着玩具按下去，直到他可怜的小洞触到玩具的最底端。

Prompto感到高潮临近了，睾丸缩紧、阴茎搏动，胃好像在下沉，快感逐渐取代他的意识，但他还想再等等，再晚一些。他从表情上知道Noctis也快了，他认识他仰起头、泄出一声响亮呻吟的样子——Prompto握紧了自己的老二，和他一起射了出来。

Prompto无声喘息着，头搁上枕头，笔电跌到床上。他仍能听见Noctis的声音，意识却沉没在身体高潮的余韵波浪中。

直播结束了，Prompto还是直愣愣地看着天花板。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，不去正视正卷土重来慢慢占据他大脑的愧疚感，不去正视自觉像个失败品的感受，更重要的是不去正视之前的想法。他又一次失去了自控，脚下一滑跌回原处，这回他不知道该怎么办了。他不知道该如何纠正这一切。

不，他知道。他知道如何让事情走回正轨，知道如何告别自己的妄想。

Prompto需要和Noctis坦白，为了免于走向疯狂，也因为Noctis值得知道真相。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上瘾要命。


End file.
